The Dream The Car The Race
by Fae-eyes1229
Summary: Please, to anyone who read this before, read my author's note that takes place instead of chapter 11.
1. Ch1 The beggining

**Summary:** Kagome's day started from bad to worse. She had a certain dream again. She woke up late. Had a call from an ex-friend. Was accused of being a pot head. Had her object of envious thoughts pick her up from school. She missed the Morning Ritual, which means, facing Sango's wrath. And on top of that, Naraku is back to his old tricks. What's a girl to do when the world's burdens are on her shoulders? Race of course! Read as Kagome finds herself headed for a loop or two only to be sent spinning out of contorl. And find out who will be there to catch her. Read and review!  
**Authoress'** Note: I do not condone the use of illegal substances, or illegal street racing. Please abide by the laws of the region of which you live in.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and company...

**_Chapter One:  
The Beginning._**

They were both on the roof top taking pictures of the sky, and field behind her house. They had been friends for close to 10 years now. This was their favorite thing to do together. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had not done this for awhile now, or at least not since he started high school and started acting like he was better than her.  
Now she was a sophomore and he a senior. She missed the talks they used to have, just hanging out on her roof, like they were now. That's why she did not really care about what made him choose to be with her at this very moment. All she cared about was that they were hanging out again.  
Then all of sudden he left her side, and went looking threw his bag. He returned only after retrieving a single purple feather. 'Hmm I wonder what that is for.' She mused to herself as he came back, and sat next to her.  
He took the feather and started to draw circles and stars wherever he could find exposed skin. On her legs below her shorts. On her bare arms. And between her collar bones. It felt great! It felt like nothing that she had ever experienced before! It was exotic, it was sensual, it was... It was calming. Then he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss that left her speechless...

"Ring... Ring... Ring," shrilled the phone. She awoke in a cold sweat to that infuriating sound. "Hello?" She answered in a groggy voice.

Silence.

"Hello?" She asked with annoyance evident in her angel like voice.

More silence.

"If you don't answer me I am hanging up!" She stated her voice growing louder with frustration and exasperation. She was already pissed off for having that dream... Again! She did not need someone playing a prank on her! Especially not this early in the morning!

"Hello," said a familiar, cold and velvety voice.

'Oh my God, it's him!' She thought. 'Why is he calling me?' Then her mind started wandering to the dream. "No!" She screamed out loud to herself, momentarily forgetting she was on the phone.

"You do not need to scream. I can hear you perfectly." He said calmly with a bit of irritation in his voice. Then the sound of clicking was heard.

"If you would like to make a call, please, hang up and dial again. If you feel you have reached this message in error please hang up and dial your operator... If you would like to make a call please hang up and dial again. If you feel you have reached this message in error please hang up and dial your operator..." The message kept relaying as Kagome sat there too stunned to hang up the phone. 'I wonder why he called,' she thought as she finally hung up and glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my God, it is 7:35! Dear God I am so late!" With that said she raced around her room trying to find some clean clothes. She settled for her normal style, tight black low-riders with a tight black t-shirt that read, "Bite Me" in bold, red writing. 'Oh Sango is going to KILL me for missing our morning ritual of star bucks!'

"Kagome! You are goanna be late if you don't get down here!" Her mother screamed from somewhere in the kitchen. "Now, young lady!"

"I'm coming! Geez!" She retorted back. 'Gah! Does she ever lay off! Well at least I am a sophomore now. That means only two more years of school after this, and I am outta here!' She thought sulkily to herself. She grabbed her shoulder bag, shoved all her homework and books in, and raced down the stairs.

When she got in to the kitchen her mom was sitting in a chair by the table. She had a wadded up 5 in one hand and a lighter in the other one, with her jeans draped across her lap. "Tell me the truth." Her mom stated plainly, as if it were obvious what she was talking about.

"About what!" Kagome snapped.

"You know what I am talking about! How could you! I just don't get this! Do you hate me so much, that I have forced you to do drugs?" Her mother said as her voice grew quieter with each word, and her eyes were sprinkled with tears.

"What in the seven hells are you talking about!" Kagome did all she could to not yell, though her frustration was obvious.

"Don't give me that, Kagome Morgan Higurashi! You are caught red handed! You have drug money and a lighter! The proof is right here in my hands!" Her mother yelled, trying to blink back the damn of tears begging to be released.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you on! I do not do drugs! That's not really my thing! As for your so called evidence.. That would be my lunch money," she said as she snatched her fiver, "and that would be to light my many candles and incense!" And with that she hastily took the lighter from her mother and turned towards the door. (A.N. My g-ma did that to me. . That's where i got it. If you don't get it, which I'm sure you do, write me.)

"Please! Don't turn your back on me! I can help you with this!" Her mother yelled falling to her knees and hugging her self as her tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

With out even turning around Kagome stated as calmly as she could, "What the hell am I goanna buy with five bucks? Buy a sample?" And with that she pushed the door open and walked out. 'God... She's on her medication again... This should prove interesting when I get home... Not.' She thought as she started to run towards her school.

When she was about half way there, she saw a figure stepping out of a Hot Pink Nissan 240SX. Only one person she knew had a car like that. Kikyo. 'Great! Just Fucking Great! That's all I need right now!' She yelled grudgingly in her mind. 'Wow. The fates must be against me today.'

While the rest of her group had accepted Kikyo over two years ago. Kagome still harvested resentment towards her from when InuYasha had chosen Kikyo over her.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Kagome, I have something I want to talk to you about." InuYasha said, as he used his hands to wring the hem of his shirt in nervousness._

_"Yes, InuYasha?" Kagome asked with admiration and love shining in her eyes._

_"Well, you know, Kikyo and I have been hanging out allot. And I really like her. I thought I should let you to be the first to know. Since, well, you know... Since you had a crush on me last year. You know you're my best friend. And I love you like a sister. But..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish that statement._

_"Oh, InuYasha that's great! You and Kikyo make such an adorable couple. Besides, I've gotten over that crush along time ago!" Feigning happiness, Kagome began to giggle, before adding, "besides, it was just puppy love..." Containing a snicker behind her hand she, "quite literally."_

_Laughing a bit InuYasha leans in and gives Kagome a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for understanding Kagome."_

_**End Flash Back**_

That's when she noticed, that the figure, was walking towards her. The closer it got, the more Kagome realized she was right in believing it was Kikyo. 'Great. She's coming to me. What does she want now!'

"Finally! I have been waiting for you! I believe you would have made me late for school if you had been any slower! Oh, no wait. We **_are_** late!" Kikyo scolded her as she got closer. 'What the hell is it with people thinking I know what the hell they are talking about! What the hell**_ is_ **she talking about?' Kagome mused to herself.

"What do you want?" She stated with as much venom as she could muster.

"Calm your pretty little head. I am just here to warn you, and escort you to school. Naraku is back to his old tricks. You would do well to watch yourself. It's not safe for you to walk to school on your own anymore. I have talked InuYasha and the rest. We are all going to take turns in driving you to school." She stated as if she were stating the weather.

"W-What? Are... are you serious?" Kagome asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. I would not say so other wise." Kikyo said as her dark eyes danced with annoyance in the morning light.

'God, I can not stand the way she acts like my every move is a nuisance!' Kagome thought to herself. Then the thought hit her, 'Naraku is back to his old tricks!' Not caring who heard Kagome whimpered out loud in fear.

This did not go unnoticed by Kikyo, nor did Kagome's biting of her own lip. Her expression softened. "It will be okay Kagome. We are all here for you. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks... But I would rather forget completely. If you don't mind can we just get to school? Sango is already going to kill me for missing our morning ritual; she'll defiantly kill me then bring me back to life just to kill me again, if I miss all of the fearful first class. You know how she hates Ear-licker." Kagome stated, trying her best to cheer up before she got to school.

Kikyo decided to leave it at that as she led the way to her car. Putting it into 1st she sped off, down the road rapidly shifting her gears up. Kagome was transfixed. She, herself was a good driver, but she could definitely learn a thing or two from Kikyo. Some one honking their horn roused Kagome from her thoughts. 'Who the hell is making that irritating noise?' She wondered as she looked up, to see they were stopped at a light.

"Damn. That boy of yours is **_really_** annoying!" Kikyo said as she reached across Kagome and pointed to the car next to them.

'Grrrr, its Koga!' Thought Kagome, as she rolled her window down, "what is with all the annoying Honking!" She yelled across to him.

"Well, my lovely women, I would like to make a bet with you and Kikyo. 10 bucks says I can beat her off the light." He hollered over to them.

Kagome turned to smile at Kikyo, who had her own little smirk. "This should be interesting." Kikyo mused as she gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Make it 20 bucks each and you're on Koga-kun! Oh and I am **_not_** your woman. I do not belong to you!" Kagome shouted back, as she made sure her seat belt was secure, and stared intently at the light.

Koga had an automatic Dodge Neon SXT with tuner hookups. While he relied on NOS to do his work, yes, even for an off the light such as this. Kikyo relied solely on her upgrades and driving skills. Though she did have a bit of Venom, she rarely used it just to race off the light.

**_Green!_**

Kikyo threw her car into first, second, third, she kept going, even though it was obvious she beat him off the light, she would race him the rest of the way. Koga was close behind, though sadly for him, he was just not close enough to pass.

"Eeek! That was so cool, Kikyo!" Kagome squealed, and then added, "Ugh, my truck still doesn't have the modifications to beat him. And I still have not got the hang of using the automatic stick like a manual stick yet." (Yes, you can do that.)

"Ha! Don't worry you'll get it soon enough! That was cool! You'd figure with as much as his parents spent on that car, he'd do them justice and beat an old car off the light!" Kikyo said threw her giggles.

"I know! I still can't believe he had his parents pay for everything! Man, if I had parents that had that kind of money..." She wondered, as Kikyo parked next to a very familiar 2005 Dodge Charger. "Heh, speak of the a devil! Another boy, who has money paying parents," she yelled out loud as she hopped out of the 240SX.

"What do you mean a **_boy _**with money paying parents!" InuYasha yelled, as he slammed his door closed and walked over to her.

"I mean that only a **_boy_** would let his parents pay for his tune ups to be done! A **_man_** would pay for it and do it himself!" Kagome retorted, as if it were a clearly known fact.

"Where the Hell Have you been, Kagome Morgan Higurashi!" Sango yelled from across the parking lot.

"Oh Shit." Kagome said under her breath, to no one in particular.

"Ha! Looks like you're in some deep shit now, ya' wench!" InuYasha teased as he stepped out of Sango's way.

"Don't call Kagome a wench, you baka!" Kikyo said as she hit InuYasha upside the head. He just looked between the two confused.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me ya'll are friends now! Aww! That's not fair, ya'll are hard enough to handle separate, impossible to handle if you gang up!" He whined.

"Oi! Let them work that out Kagome. You have some explaining to do! Like, Where were you when we were supposed to be doing our morning star bucks ritual!" Sango interrogated, as she lead Kagome to the building.

"I know! I am so sorry! I did not mean to be late! It's just my clock has a personal vendetta against me! I swear I set it last night! But it didn't wake me up! On top of that I had that weird dream again, **_and _**I had a strange phone call once I woke up. So, I was already running late by the time I got down stairs, when my mother decided to intervene, and make me more late!" She said, as she gasped for breath.

"You had that dream again! Wait. A strange phone call? Your mom intervened? What? Argh! I am so confused! Start at the beginning and go all the way threw. Slowly! We'll take the long way to class. I am not in rush to get to the frightful first period." Sango said, as she walked up to her locker and did her combination.

Kagome followed suit and went to her locker about 4 feet away, and began her telling of her mournfully dreadful morning.

"Well, I had that dream again, but it was interrupted by the phone ringing. When I picked up and said hello, no one answered. So I asked again, and **_still _**no one answered! So I said, as calmly as I could, that I was going to hang up if some one did not answer. You know how I hate prank calls! What was I supposed to say?" she questioned at the look her friend was giving her. "Well," she continued, "That's when someone said hello. It... It was Sesshomaru... I don't know why he was calling. I sort of forgot I was on the phone, so when my mind started wondering I shouted 'No' out loud. That kind of annoyed him..."

"No Shit Sherlock! He hears better than we do, and you screamed in his ear! I can't believe you!" Sango said truthfully, while dramatically hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Okay, okay go on!"

"Okay, so, as I was saying," Kagome started back up glaring daggers at her friend, "he was annoyed, and said, 'You don't need to yell, I can hear you perfectly' then he hung up! Yea! He Hung up! I just sat on my bed for God knows how long with the phone still to my ear when I realized how late it was. Then my mom decided to pull that you hate me so you're doing drugs, shit... Again! I swear it's like she's **_trying_** to find something wrong with me! Not that she'd have to look very far." Kagome grumbled out the last part just as they made it to their class room. They were about 20 minutes late already because Sango had decided to wait for Kagome outside the school. Like hell she was going to be in that class with out Kagome.

"Oh get over it! There is nothing wrong with you and you know it. So lets just get threw this hell, then threw the other six, and we can hang after school. Kay?" Sango asked as she opened the door for them, both.

****

In the halls after first period

"Hey, Kagome, do you think you could help me put in my new 'Sparco' racing seats this weekend? Please? You never fuck it up like Miroku. Please? I will treat you to movie afterwards!" Sango begged, while walking beside her friend, on their way to their lockers.

"Eh. Sure. Why not? And I do Lurve Movies!" Kagome answered in a childish voice.

"Heh. If that's how you're goanna act, maybe Miroku would be the better person to help me." She teased. "Speaking of the Hentai, where is..." Just then a loud 'Thwack' noise echoed the halls fallowed by a very pissed off Sango, yelling 'Hentai,' at the top of her lungs.

Miroku sat upon the floor with a red hand print adorning his handsome boyish features. 'When will he learn?' Kagome thought as she stepped back when he turned his smirking face towards her.

"I swear, I need to tie a bell to your neck! Then you won't be able to sneak up on me!" Sango continued on her barricade of accusations, and yelling. Little did she know a kinky little wolf demon had snuck up behind her.

"Wow. Bells. Kinky. Hmm I wonder... You know, you could always..." Aayme started, but was cut short when Sango's hand flew over her mouth.

"Please Aayme! He is Hentai-ish enough! We do **_not_** need to give him any more ideas!"

'Wow. I wonder what her and Koga do, that Aayme would think of bells as kinky...' No sooner did his thoughts begin to wonder than Sango hit him over the head again. "Owe! Who ever touched you this time, I swear it was not me!" He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I saw that perverted smirk on your face so I knew what you were thinking. Really Miroku, if you are going to go into your family business of being a Monk you really should get your mind out of the gutter." Sango growled as she slammed her locker closed and walked off.

Kagome began to fallow suit when Miroku grabbed her elbow, "Kagome, here, this is for you." He started looking around and handing her a note, "please be careful. Give me a return note during our third. Oh, and I think you and Sango should have an off campus lunch today."

"But only the,"

"Just go." He stated walking past her

****

During Second Period

Kagome had an assigned seat next to Sango, so she showed her the note as soon as she got in.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Sango asked her friend as she fumbled with the already worn paper note.  
"I don't know... I guess I should, huh?" She asked, not really expecting an answer as she began to unfold it. The note was written in black over an old home work sheet that someone obviously did not do. With shaky hands Kagome held it up to read aloud quietly to Sango.

It read;  
_"You are to meet me in the basement during lunch. Take the seniors stair case to get there. If you do not show up, you **will** be punished." _

Was all it read? No name or signature? But, Kagome knew who it was from his hand writing.

'Oh god! What does he want! Why would he want me to go down there! No wonder Miroku told me to go out to lunch with Sango! Oh I have to talk her into it. Maybe she'll want to. Even though only seniors are aloud an off campus lunch, she does like to break the rules now and then.' Kagome was so wrapped up in her scheming of what she would say to get Sango off campus for lunch, that she did not notice Sango trying to get her attention. That is until Sango slammed her fist on Kagome's desk shaking her from any thoughts.

"Kagome," Sango started, "no matter what you say, we are going to an off campus lunch. With him wanting to see you here for lunch, we can not risk being close to the school. And, before you say anything, I know you have a reputation of miss goodie to up hold, so look at it this way. You owe me star bucks. Today was your day to pay for the morning ritual and you did not show up. So this is a way to make up for it."

Obviously neither thought the other would want to go to an off campus, so when a surprised Kagome, stumbled over the words, "Yeah, okay." That seemed to surprise Sango. So now we have two surprised and dazed teenage girls sitting there. Yes. Just sitting there. Both with their own thoughts of, 'well. That was easy.'

When the bell rang, signaling the end of their second class, they seemed to be awakened from their stupor.

"Okay, so I guess we tell Miroku that we are going to an off campus lunch, and then after the third hell, we go." Kagome, said as she tried to find words to what she was thinking.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Sango said as she started to cup her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Miroku! Get Over here!"

Some of the newer demons in the hall winced and hissed to Sango at the level of her volume, but most were used to it.

"I knew you could not stay away from me. Why my little vixen, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Miroku asked as he came up behind Sango and Kagome, scaring them shitless.

"Damn it Miroku! I am really starting to consider the bell idea!" Sang growled as she turned to look him in the eye.

"My, my Sango dearest. Are you becoming as kinky as our little Aayme? I do believe I like this side of you," he started before stopping as soon as he caught the look in Sango's eye. gulp "Well Lady Sango. What was it that you needed of me?" He asked quickly getting down to business.

"Kagome and I are going to an off campus lunch. So, please, keep anyone off us for awhile." Sango pleaded, her eyes quickly changed from frightening look to an innocent one in a matter of seconds. 'Damn she is too good at that.' Miroku thought to himself as he nodded his head to the girls. "Just be careful you two."

The two girls nodded their heads in agreement as they turned to walk to their next class. 'Ugh... English II... Joy. I swear I know more than that lady about literature and she is the teacher!' Was what both of their thoughts were revolved around.

****

Authors Note:

This is a revised version of myfirst fan fiction. 'The Dream.' Which I will also be posting on this site later. If only to see what you the loyal readers think. Please tell me how you like the first chapter. I would like reviews, they are sttrongly appreciated, I don't like flames, but if you choose to give me advice, and what you would like to see better in the future, please let me know. If you have advice, or anything in general you would like to speak to me about send a message.  
Please, please, please, tell me if you like it or not. Review!

You're Authoress,  
FaeEyes1229  
Mayu


	2. Ch2 Secret Admirers, Tacos, and Dreams

**Summary:** 'Teachers' that don't have a collage degree, flowers of death, secret admirers, bells, hentai monks, stalkers, dreams, tacos and coffee. What does any of this have to do with Kagome and her friends? Read and find out.

**Authoress' Note:** I do not suggest the act of gambling, unless done professionally and legally. (Other wise you could get jacked.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha and co.  
Though I do own this story and plot line.

_**Chapter Two Secret Admirers, Tacos, and Dreams**_

"Ooh Grrr. I hate that teacher! I swear do any of our so called 'mentors' even have a college degree?" Kagome gritted through her teeth, as her and Sang walked to their lockers.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. I know more about literature than she does. And I certainly have better grammar." Sango stated the widely known fact. The two teenagers continued their walk to their lockers to retrieve a few necessities for their little off campus lunch. Upon opening her locker, Sango finds a note.

"Hmm. Kagome, look at this. It's addressed to me, from... a secret admire?" Asked a confused Sango, with her eyebrow raised, she began to unfold it. 'I wonder if this is right. I mean, _I _never get these kinds of things.'

"Well don't just stand there in your own little world, read it!" a very ecstatic Kagome nearly shouted out.

"Okay... It says;  
_'My dearest Sango, Oh how I have longed to hold your hand in mine, to feel your lips upon my own, to feel you with in my arms. I notice you always, when you are sick, when you are lonely, when you need a hug. But... Alas. You never seem to notice me. My love, here this is for you.'_  
And that's it... That's all it says. What exactly is for me?" Sango asked in wonder. Noticing her friend was staring off, she asked, "Kagome, are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am! But look. Could that be what your admirer got you?" Kagome asked as she pointed to four perfect White Lilies on a magnet which was attached to Sango's locker.

"That can't be! Do they even know what that stands for! Oh Goddess," Sango began to panic. 'Ooh Goddess! White Lilies are the flower of death! Do they plain on killing me in four days? Maybe I am being, over dramatic, coincidence... No. There are no such things as coincidences!' Her mind screamed.

"Shh! Its okay Sango, I am sure it was just the luck of the draw. Or maybe it was a prank. It'll be fine. Now let's go get our lunch and have an awesome day. We will think more about your 'admirer' when we have had some thing to eat. I for one can so not think with out food!" Kagome cooed out trying to settle her distressed friend.

"You're right. Let's go eat and settle this at a different time. Let's walk. This way it will be like we're doing our morning ritual." Sango stated as flatly as she could, adding a playful glare towards her buddy with the last sentence.

"Ha-ha! Okay, we'll walk, as a make up for missing this morning. But you realize that means you can no longer hold it over my head!" With that said they walked out of the school, and waited for the green walk sign. Waiting. Anticipating. There! It's Green!

They ran across the street to Taco Cabana. Though, even with the light, it was probably one of _the _most dangerous things to do around their school. You had to run across 6 lanes that are 18 thick white lines across. And the green walk sign only lasts 2 white lines... When you're running that is. And no cars bothered to look out for crossers. They didn't really give shit if they ran over a couple of school kids.

"What the crap, did you see that? We almost got run over!" Kagome said breathlessly, slowing to a walk beside Sango.

"No kidding! But we shouldn't have run! We, as pedestrians, have the right of way!" Sango retorted with an air of pleasant superiority, grinning as she made as if to straighten invisible glasses across the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, well when you get run over then I will order what you always get in your memory!" Kagome joked laughingly.

"Ugh! Whatever, you crassy, crassy girl!" Sango joked, in the same laughing manor.

At the sound of Kagome's rumbling stomach they hastened their pace. 'Ooi! I always do things embarrassing!'

At the notice of Kagome's considerably redder cheeks, Sango rolled her eyes, "babe, really, I could care less about your body making noises. You should know that by now. As long as you don't randomly start moaning, than... hmm... that could sound wrong couldn't it... Gah! Damn that lecher! He has corrupted my mind!" Sango finished with a yell, and a crazy glint in her eyes.

'Uh-oh, the "Hatred of Sango" is coming. I can feel it. I am so glad I have never been on the receiving end of that. She _really _frightens me when she's upset... eh. Wrong word... It's more of a... Completely out of her mind rage. Yea, that's it.' Kagome thought idly, as she tried not to look too scared.

"Grrr... stupid wanna' be monks, and their damn lecherous ways... Ooh Bells! How Kinky! Grrr Kinky my ass..." Was all Kagome could make of Sango's random, muttering.

"Eh... Maybe we should get inside before you scare away all the hott workers." Kagome said as sweetly as possible so as not to face the wrath of Sango.

"Grrrrrness! Fine! Let's go inside!" Sango, seethed out.

Stepping inside the doors they had finally come upon, Sang immediately calmed, as the smell of food wafted through the air. Both teenager girls were quite hungry. Both having missed breakfast this morning.

Coming up to the counter, Kagome stated her order first, "hmm, I would like 2 bean and Cheese, 2 carne guisada and a side order of chile con queso. Oh, and a medium drink, please."

"And will that be all for you?" The _extremely _good looking cashier asked.

"Umm, no, a fudge brownie... cake... thing... erm, that." She said as she pointed to the small circular, chocolate, cake.

"Ha-ha, the bizcocho de chocolate, okay, anything else?" He asked as he gave Kagome and Sango a brilliant smile.

"Umm, just whatever she's ordering. Its goanna be together and I am paying." Kagome smiled back dreamily, as she ignored the look Sango was giving her.

"Kagome, don't forget it's your day to pay for Star bucks." Sango stated plainly, making sure her friend realized she wasn't getting let off that easily.

"Yea, yea, I know." was all the reply she got.

"Okay then," she started, turning back to the gorgeous worker, "I will take a carnie guisada with cheese, and a medium drink."

After paying for their food, Kagome gave one last smile as she took her receipt, and number and walked off to fill her cup.

Once seated at their favorite table in the back left corner, they began their contemplations.

"Okay, make a note, 3 major things are happening or happened to day. We really should be a little more on guard." Kagome started, and as soon as Sango had a note book and pen ready, she continued, "first, Naraku, is back to his old tricks." She paused as an involuntary shudder swept threw her.

"Second," she went on, "is that you have an admirer, that is either extremely... lax, in their knowledge of flowers, or they are playing a prank, or they simply thought it was a pretty flower. You have to admit it is beautiful." Kagome finished this last part with a look of, 'you know I am right.'

"Okay so what! But it has to mean _something! _...okay, okay! Whatever have it your way." She exclaimed throwing up her hands in mock defeat. "Now what was the third thing?"

"He-he, apparently taco cabana has a new hottie working here." Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious on the list, which, perhaps it was.

"Agh! There is no keeping you serious is there? I mean, we have two _real _matters to deal with, and you are here adding a hottie to our supposedly serious list!" Sango berated.

"Geez, Sango! Calm down! I was only joking! The third, though not so serious, is that Kouga owes Kikyo and me twenty bucks each."

"Eh. Why?"

"Because, we beat him off the light. That was the bet. If we won, which of course we would, than we got twenty dollars each from him."

"Oh..." Sango stayed quiet for a moment before, "Yes! That means that you can go shopping with me!"

"Heh. Erm, Sango, hate to burst your bubble, but its _only _20 dollars."

"Yes, but, you also have other money that you can use! So, weekend plain is; that you and I will work on my car seats, then we will go shopping with Kikyo and we will all go to the movies after wards." Sango, commanded rather than asked, with a quite scary mischievous grin planted on her lovely features.

"Eh..." Was all Kagome got out before their attention was directed else where, when four seniors walked in. "Ak! It's Kouga! Hide me!" She blurted out while ducking under the table."

Sango looked between her friend and Kouga, and back again. "Um, Kagome, shouldn't you be getting your money from him?"

"Oh yeah! You are so brilliant!"

"Yes, I know."

"Grrr..."

"Go!" With that Sango pushed her friend towards the front and waved with a mocking smile.

'Oh I am so goanna get that girl!' Was all Kagome's thoughts revolved around, as she made her way towards the front.

The second Kouga saw her, his smile spread. It only got bigger with each step towards him. Once she was close enough he stooped down in front of her and gently grasped her hand in his, placing a small kiss on the inside of her palm. And, in the best gentle man voice he could muster, asked, "Kagome my dear, what brings you to an off campus lunch?" Then all together forgetting his gentleman-like side he added hastily, "Aha! I knew you could not stay away from my charm for too long!"

"Eh, well actually, you owe me twenty bucks. And you also still owe Kikyo her twenty, as well." At the mention of owed money, two of the other seniors started to laugh and make fun of Kouga for losing to a chick.

"Oh... Well, I believe already gave it to Kikyo." was his reply as he gave a heated growl to the two that openly mocked him.

"Really? She didn't say anything... Ya' know, I could always call." She stated, while pulling her phone from her back pocket, knowing full well that he hadn't given Kikyo the money.

"Well, that won't be necessary. I seem to have forgotten to. So," he started while pulling a wad of money from his pocket, "here is your money, and Kikyo's. So sorry, it must have slipped my mind to give it to you. Well, it was a pleasure. But I have to order now Kagome dear." He finished with a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Thank you, Kouga-kun!" Kagome said cheerfully as she gave him a rushed hug and went back to Sango.

As soon as she got there, though, "292," her number was called. "They could not have called me while I was up there could they?" She asked Sango in a slightly irritated voice. Not really expecting an answer she started back to the front.

"292" the hot guy at the counter said again, in to the microphone.

"Here!" Kagome said in a much happier mood, no that she knew it had been him, who had called.

"Oh, hey, here's your food." He said, with a flirtatious grin.

"Yo, man, back off my woman!" Kouga yelled, obviously not liking the looks he gave her.

"I am not your woman!" Kagome yelled as she pointed a finger at him, "nor will I ever be!"

"It's okay dear; I know you are just under stress, and you don't mean what you are saying." Kouga stated way full of himself.

Kagome, opened her mouth when some one else spoke for her, "mangy wolf she said she is not your woman, now lay off." was the harsh, cold tone, that had everyone turning to look at the 4th senior, whom seemed to have gone unnoticed since walking in. Not knowing what to do, Kagome turned to the worker, and apologized for Kouga, took her food and walked off.

On her way to where Sango was seated, she glanced over and mouthed 'Thank you' to the senior to whom the cold chilly voice belonged to.

"I can so not believe that." was all Sango could get out as soon as Kagome had sat down.

"What? Kouga! But he has been saying that for as long as we have known him!" Kagome was obviously bewildered as to what Sango was talking about.

"Not that, you goof ball! I can't believe that Sesshoumaru, stuck up for you! I mean, I know you two were good friends in Middle school, but, he acts as if he doesn't even know you now."

Kagome sighed noticeably at this. "Yeah, I know. It does seem strange that he would choose now to stick up for me."

"Yes, peculiar in deed. Maybe it has to do with the dream. Maybe, it's a premonition." At that last remark, Kagome snorted her obvious disdain of the idea.

"Ha! That dream! Come True! Oo Yeah, like _that_ is ever going to happen."

"Well if you would ever tell me the whole dream than maybe I would be able to understand more, and possibly help you."

Kagome started to reply when, "I mean other than that you and _him_ were on the roof taking pictures. It is obvious that more went on in your little fantasy, I mean, dream." Sango finished with a slight tilt to her head, a feigned innocent smile, and a particularly mocking gleam in her eyes.

"Ha-ha! Very funny," Kagome said while making a distorted face at her friend. "well, if you truly want to know, like hell I will say it in here with all the demon ears listening." She finished, as a quick glance around the fast food restaurant told her that many were indeed listening.

"Okay, we will eat our food on the way to Star bucks, and you can tell me then." Sang said, piling her food back into the bag.

On their way out the two teens felt the hard stares at their backside. "What the hell are they staring at?" Asked an annoyed Kagome as she pushed the heavy doors open.

"I don't know but, I have the strangest feeling that maybe we should stop eating so much fast food. They couldn't be... could they?" Sango asked back under her breath.

"You mean... they... were staring at our asses?" Kagome asked as soon as they were out in the open. "That's strange. I never thought I had one."

"What?"

"No, I am serious! I really don't have an ass. It's just. Flat!"

"Whatever you crassy, crassy girl! You do too! A cute one at that." Sango stated as though it were fact.

"Eh… Whatever. _You _have a nice ass."

"Ha! Yeah _okay _if you count fat as nice... Hey! You are _not_ getting off that easily! You need to tell me the whole dream and leave nothing out. And yes, I will know if you do." She stated this last part as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Gah! I give up!" Kagome sighed as she threw her hands up in mock surrender. "But first, you have to tell me when you are finally going to go on a date with Miroku." At the look her friend was giving her she added, "I won't tell you any of my dreams until you tell me when you will give Miroku a chance."

"Fine. Let me check my schedule." Feigning, looking through and imaginary notebook, "how does never sound? Oh, or never next Tuesday is open, as well."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome just stated, "whatever."

"Now the dream?"

"Fine, Well, it..." And no sooner did she start than she was interrupted by Sango.

"And Give Details!"

"Okay! Now listen or I won't tell at all. Now, _as _I was saying," She started, again, while giving Sango the evil eye, "it starts out and we are on the roof. You know, taking pictures like we used to do. Well, it was right after school so we had our backpacks up there with us. And well, while we were taking pictures, he went to go get something out of his backpack. When he came back he had... He had a purple feather." At seeing the blush on Kagome's cheeks Sango interrupted, again.

"No way! You guys did it!"

"No! ...Well, I don't know. Every time he starts to use it, something wakes me up."

"What does he do with it?"

"He draws, on any part of skin that is showing. In the dream I am wearing shorts, so there's allot of skin. But Sango, you should have felt it! Even if it is only a dream, I can still practically feel it. It was... awesome." She stated plainly, from lack of words to explain, the truly erotic feeling.

"Wow. Hmm, that has to mean something. I can look it up when I get home. You know what would make it the greatest omen ever?"

"What?"

"Is if he had the same dream and liked it." Sango said while staring dreamily towards nothing in particular.

"Well, that would be great and all, but wouldn't I have to like it too, to make it great?" Kagome asked, a little upheavaled, that her friend hadn't thought about how she felt.

"Right, there is no hiding it. I can tell by the blush on your cheeks, and the way you talked about it that you obviously liked it." At the mention of Kagome's blush, it only deepened. And it kept on getting redder at Sango's plainly stated knowledge.

_**  
Authoress' Note,**_

_**  
I would like to thank my reviewers.  
Dagger-TheShadowChick- Thanks so much, I hope it doesn't get too confusing before it gets clearer.  
LynGreenTea- I hope this was enough to satisfy for now.  
And  
Cloud Inu- Thank you so much.  
All of the reviews were much appreciated!**_

_**Please, tell me what you think. I know it is not that great right now. Hopefully I will be talking to my editor (and best friend) very soon. But aside from that, please tell me weather you liked it or not. I would love to hear from you all. Please write your thoughts, if you would like to see any thing in the future. Thanks.  
Review!  
**  
Your Authoress,  
Faeeyes1229  
Mayu_


	3. Ch3 Vindictive Admirers

**Summary:**That's when she saw it, her blood turned cold. A bouquet of 4 blood splattered white lilies. Perfectly shaped, white petals lay in a pool of blood in the sink. Tiny dots of the crimson red liquid were scattered around, in crisp contrast to the white, silky flowers. Picking up the delicate foliage she pressed it to her heart.  
**Authoress' Note: **The idea of using white lilies in the dream, comes from a book by Laurie Faria Stolarz, 'Blue is for Nightmares' I highly recommend it. I am not done with this chapter yet, I thought I would post what I already have because it has been awhile since I last updated. I am so sorry for that.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha and company.

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Vindictive Admirers**_

"Sango, where are you going?" Kagome asked in complete bewilderment.

_No answer._

"Sango, this isn't funny, where are you going?" Kagome tried in vain to get an answer. But still, none came. Deciding it best to fallow behind, to make sure no harm came to her friend, Kagome began a fast pace to keep up.

Sango led them threw the unfamiliar twists and turns of the forbidden west wing of the school. Kagome, tried desperately to keep up. But when it came to Sango, she was no match.

Turning around a corner she caught a glimpse of Sango's thick black hair turning yet another corner.

That's when she heard Sango's voice. It was hauntingly distant. "Kagome, please help me!" The sound came from all around Kagome. She didn't know in what direction to go.

"Hold on Sango! I'm coming, just stay where you are!" Turning one last corner, she was right in front of a girl's restroom. Pushing the door aside and running in. Stopping suddenly, she took a long hard look around. Pushing every stall door open on both sides of the 'isle' she found nothing. Then continuing down towards the sinks, that she knew was right around the corner, to the left.

That's when she saw it, her blood turned cold. A bouquet of 4 blood splattered white lilies. Perfectly shaped, white petals lay in a pool of blood in the sink. Tiny dots of the crimson red liquid were scattered around, in crisp contrast to the white, silky flowers. Picking up the delicate foliage she pressed it to her heart.

Then she heard a sound from behind her. Whirling around, she saw Sango, sitting there with her back to the wall, bruised and bloodied. Holding her hand out to Kagome, "why, why didn't you come in time?" She said in a barely audible, broken whisper.

A high shrill scream came from Kagome's parted lips as she raced from the bathroom. Running down the long corridors, she yelled for help. But no one came. No one was there to help her. Reaching the exit doors, she tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge. Looking behind her she saw man about her own age running towards her. He had something in his hand, and as it glinted in the light, she realized something. She needed to escape.

Grasping the lilies tighter, she tried again to push open the doors. When it did not work she ran off in search for another exit. He was right on her tail. She couldn't lose him; there was no hope for her. Screaming one last time as the man pulled back by her hair.

"Kagome," he said in a low and unfamiliar voice. "Kagome…"

"Kagome, wake up." Some one was talking to her, but she couldn't recall who it was.

"Señorita Higurashi, I do not take lightly sleepers in my class room." Opening blurry eyes, Kagome looked around. She had fallen asleep in Spanish class. Great, she hated to make public apologies in Spanish class. As a rule you had to speak Spanish all the time after the first nine weeks. What a horrendous rule.

"Lamenta mucha profesora," Kagome stated with her head down and blushing like a crazed woman.

After that the lesson continued as if nothing had happened. Attention was directed to the board, instead of on Kagome, which was perfect for Sango. Who was a tad curious, to say the least, as to what Kagome had been dreaming of. Writing a hasty note, she slid it side ways over the table, next to Kagome's binder.

Unfolding the note and smoothing out the edges Kagome spared a few moments to cast a glance towards Señora Johnson, and then began to read to herself. 'What the crap was that all about? You scared the glances for teacher shit out of me! But seriously, what pray tell, was that all about? You were screaming in your sleep! And, you were screaming my name. Not in a perverted way, in a frightened way.'

Leaning over Kagome quietly and quickly told Sango that she'd tell her after class.

**_In the halls after 4th period_**

Walking to their lockers to get the necessary supplies for the last two classes Sango began the conversation, "Okay Kagome enough dancing around the subject. What was that about? What did you dream?"

"God, Sango. It was horrible! I mean, truly horrible! One minute I was asking where you were going. And when you didn't answer I fallowed, but then you sped up, and I couldn't catch you. You yelled out for me to help you, but I didn't know which way your voice had come from. We were in the forbidden west wing, that place has always given me the creeps, anyways, when I turned yet another corner, it was the door to the old 6th grade shower and rest room.

"Well I went inside, and I didn't see you, so I started opening up the bathroom stalls on both sides of that isle like thing. When you weren't in any by the time I got to the end, you know that part where it's got an open door way, and if you go to the right your in the shower room? But if you go left you're in the room with all the sinks and mirrors? Well I went to the left. And I saw…" She trailed off. How was she supposed to tell Sango about the lilies, when she herself had told her not to worry about them?

"What did you see Kagome?" Sango asked, though she feared she already knew.

"Four blood splattered white lilies." Kagome said just above a whisper.

"I knew it." Sango paled as soon as Kagome, had said the word 'four.'

"But, that's not all. They were in a sink filled with blood! And when I picked them up and held them to me… I sort of knew I was too late to help you. Then I heard something behind me, so I turned around quickly. It was you. You were sitting against the wall, covered in blood, with your hand reaching towards me. And you asked why I hadn't come in time. Then I ran out of there, as fast as I could, and I kept running until I got to the doors that lead out. But they wouldn't open, I was trapped, then there was this guy behind me. I don't think I've ever seen him, but he had something in his hand.

"I knew it was a knife when it caught in the light. I had tried the doors again but they wouldn't give, so I ran towards the next exit but, you know me, I can't run to save my life. And in my dream, that was just the case. Cause he caught up. And yanked me back by my hair… And that's when Señora Johnson woke me up." Kagome finished, she was shaking from the clarity in which she remembered her night terror.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Sango stated, as she opened her locker first. "But I do know neither of us goes anywhere with out the other, which should work out well because we have all the same classes."

Grabbing there things they headed off to science class in silence.

Since neither felt much like talking, the class seemed unusually quite, which came as a surprise to Mr. Webb. Not that he minded that his two loudest students were brooding in their own thoughts. It meant plenty of silent independent study that was actually, well, silent. The class seemed to fly by for him, as he sat and read his book, while the class came up one by one to turn in their work.

But to our two friends at the back table, time seemed to drag on agonizingly slow. When the bell did finally ring, they were amongst the first ones out and on their way to their next and last class. Bible Class.

_**Outside the school**_

The girls over came their silent mood as they were talking quickly about their Bible teacher and his corny jokes. Not that either of them could remember even one if they had to. All they remembered about them was the simple fact that they were, the corniest jokes, if you could even call them that.

"Alright Sango, I have to go catch up to Kikyo, she's my ride this week. You're still coming over later right?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. I'll talk to you later girly!"

Running over to Kikyo's Nissan she noticed something, well, more precise, some one, a man, standing on the steps, staring her way. His cold eyes sent a shiver threw her, he looked so familiar yet she was almost positive she'd never seen him before. Shrugging her shoulders slightly Kagome sprinted the rest of the way to Kikyo's car.

"Get in whore. I wanna get out of the parking lot before InuYasha comes over here."

Knowing that was just the way Kikyo talked she hopped in and buckled her self up. "Hey, see that guy over there standing alone on the stairs? Do you know who he is?"

"Which one... Oh him? No I don't, just that he's kind of new here. He started about 4 weeks ago."

"Oh, okay. He gives me the creeps."

"Yea I know what you mean. So I hear you completely flipped during Spanish."

"Heh, yea, night mare." Was all Kagome could say threw her embarrassment.

"Care to share?" Kikyo asked in her best 'I don't really give a shit' voice that betrayed the burning curiosity she inside herself.

The drive home was occupied by Kagome's retelling of her dream as Kikyo listened carefully. When she finished an awkward silence filled the vehicle. The only sound was the radio.

"This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's temporary)  
After we're gone (like new years resolutions)  
Why is this hard (do you recognize me)  
I know I'm wrong (but I can't help believing)"  
The Radio continued to blare out 'Stockholm Syndrome' by Blink-182

In a desperate attempt to turn it off and watch the road at the same time, Kikyo only succeeds in turning it up more.

"I'm so lost  
I'm barely here  
I wish I could explain myself  
But words escape me  
It's too late  
To save me  
You're too late  
You're too late"

Trying in vain to find the power button for Kagome's sake, she only finds the bass button. So that now, her review mirror is vibrating with the intensity of it all.

"You're cold with disappointment  
While I'm drowning in the next room  
The last contagious victim of this plague between us  
I'm sick with apprehension  
I'm crippled from exhaustion  
And I dread the moment when you finally come to kill me"

"Uh heh, heh sorry, hold on." Kikyo let out nervously as she continued to fumble around with the radio.

This is the first (thing I remember)  
Now it's the last (thing left on my mind)  
Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper)  
An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)  
Where do we go (life's tem…)"

"Aha! Found that damn power button!" Kikyo cried out in triumph.

Kagome only smiled and shook her head at her new found friend's antics. "So you are coming over to my house later right?"

"Yeah! I'm actually invited this time do you really think I'll pass up the opportunity?" Kikyo asked joking around.

"Ha-ha okay, okay… Oh I know! Why don't you just stay instead of leaving then coming back? Besides you're supposed to be my driver for the week, and I need to go get refreshments from the store after I pick up some money at the house."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she parked the car in front of Kagome's house.

Assuming that her mother wasn't home, the car was gone, she began digging threw various pockets in search of her keys. Fishing them out of her pants pocket she began her ascent up the three or four stairs that lead to her front porch.

_**Later, at HEB**_

"Okay, what else do we need to get?" Kikyo asked while she threw the bags of chips inside the cart.

"Um, let me check the list." Kagome responded while holding up the list in search of items not yet in her cart. "Note pads? Check. Pens in all colors? Check. Sharpies in all colors? Check. Carbonated raisin juice? Check. Potato chips? Check. Chocolate ice cream? Not check. Chocolate candies? Not check. And, gum." She and Kikyo were already on their way to retrieve the last three items.

"So, about that guy you saw in your dream… Do you recognize _anything_ about him?" Kikyo asked, keeping her voice down, so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

"No, nothing at all, I'm positive I had never seen him before."

"_Had_ never seen him? Do you see him here? Did you see him while we were still at school?"

"Yes, _had_. There was something strangely familiar about that new kid. Not that I'm jumping to conclusions, or anything." Kagome finished in a rush at the look of malicious hatred on Kikyo's face. One thing that _anyone_ could admire about Kikyo, it was she took care of her friends.

About to turn into the next isle, Kikyo spotted InuYasha and quickly turned back around and ducked into a different isle. Kagome, fallowing along at a sluggish confused pace, and then she remembered;

_**Quick Flash Back**_

"_Get in whore. I wanna get out of the parking lot before InuYasha comes over here."_

_**End Quick Flash Back**_

Spotting Kikyo in the bread isle, she asked, "Why are you avoiding InuYasha?"

"Avoiding is such a strong word. I prefer to look at it as 'staying away'." Kikyo said with an air of pleasant superiority.

"Right, okay, so why are you trying to '_stay away'_ from InuYasha?"

"Because, I caught him hanging all over Kagura, so we got into this huge fight over it. So when I said never to speak to me again, he said 'yea right, you can't even stay mad at me for a whole day let alone forever!' So, I have to avoid him. At least for today, cause if I don't, then he's going to use those damned puppy dog eyes, and then I will forgive him, and I'm just not ready to do that yet."

Kagome blinked. "Oh. Well, in that case I say we should get double chocolate truffle fudge ice cream, and stop by 'Barnes and Nobles' and pick up some 'Godiva' chocolate truffles, along with a major guy bashing book! Oh! And we should get death by chocolate cake!"

"Damn. How much did your mom leave you?"

"Um, I don't know let me check. " Kagome said as she pulled out an envelope from her purse. Dumping the cash and a note into her hand, she began to count. "Let's see; twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, one hundred. Sweet!"

"Wow. What's her reason for giving you so much?" Kikyo asked.

"Well, the note says;

'_Kagome,_

_I am terribly sorry about this morning. I know you are a good kid, and would not resort to drugs._

_Being on my medication has always made me a little cranky, and for that I'm sorry._

_I have to go out to see your brother at his game, but I will be back in time for your 'girls only' study session._

_Love you bunches,_

_Mom'_

Yup, it's official. She is so bipolar." Kagome stated with an 'I told you so' voice, though it was directed at herself.

"Well, she did give you lots of cash to make up for the B.P. act right?" Kikyo asked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Okay, on with the shopping, and avoiding of InuYasha!" Kagome proclaimed in the silliest voice she could think to do.

___**

* * *

**_

Authoress' Note

_**I am so sorry It took me so long to update, and that I haven't even finished the chapter.  
I will repost it once the chapter is complete.  
Thank you for all those who reviewed, I truly appreciated it. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Thank you, for reading.**_

_You're Authoress  
Mayu  
__FaeEyes1229_


	4. Ch4 Girls Only!

_**Summary: **There's no atmosphere. And no obsessionsThen they were soaring high above and in the clouds again. She loved the feeling of flying with her beloved. And the best part of this 'trip' was they went in the direction of their crescent swing._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and company. Nor do I own the song _'Cosmos (Outer Space)' by t.A.T.u.

_**Authoress' Note:** I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, and I'm even sorrier that it's a boring chapter. But the information is important for the up coming chapters. Thank you for reading. I hope you review. It will be much appreciated._

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Girls Only**_

"Where should I put these?" Kikyo asked holding up the bags of chips.

"Put them on the coffee table over there, a bag on each end should do well. The other girls get a bit crazy when foods involved. So the least amount of casualties fighting over bags the better." Kagome answered with a goofy half smile.

"Never get in between a girl and her junk food." Kikyo said while sticking her tongue out.

"Well, I think we're all ready for tonight." Looking down at her watch Kagome began the count down, "ten… nine… eight… seven… six…" Walking towards the door she continued, "five… four… three… two… and one."

Just then someone on the other side began to ring the door bell generously while rapping on the door.

"It's kind of creepy how Sango is always perfectly on time." Kagome muttered under her breath before opening the door. Sango burst into the house, "Did ya' miss me! See this Kagome? This is what being on time looks like. You should learn it" She jovially.

"Oh be quiet and go sit down, I'll wait over here for Ayame, she knows that cool new thing, it's called being fashionably late." Kagome retorted with a look of disdain.

"Who's fashionably late?" Ayame asked as she walked threw the door, holding up a few bags of candy.

"Well, you were supposed to be to help prove my point, but its okay, really. Just come on in and make a fool of the hostess." Kagome rambled as she closed the door.

Sitting down in between the couch and coffee table, Ayame cast a glance at Kagome, then to Sango, "what's with her? She's normally upset when I'm late." She set the candies down on the center of the table. "So I show up early, and now she's still upset. There's just no pleasing that girl is there?"

Sango snorted, "Psh don't worry about it, you arriving on time helped me beat her in an on going argument."

"In other words Sango's still ticked because Kagome was so late today." Kikyo said walking out of the kitchen with the drinks.

"Even though I told her a million times I'm sorry!" Kagome whined as she plopped down on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"Ha! Don't dramatize it, you only apologized 42 times! I counted."

"Gah! Whatever! Fine, okay lets get this started." Kagome grumbled as she looked over the food.

On the coffee table there was a bag of chips on each corner, Oreos with chocolate icing, Oreos with regular icing, chips ahoy, and Famous Amos cookies. Outlining the table, in the center were three boxes of Godiva chocolates. One with dark chocolate, one with milk chocolate, and one mixed. They also had a full assortment of candies like war heads, sprees, dots, chocolate treasures, and those sour candy strips. Under the previously said table, was a 24 can box of carbonated prune juice. Around the table, on the floor, were note books, pens, pencils, sharpies, and highlighters in assorted colors.

"So, today can we actually study something school related, because I'm failing practically every class?" Ayame asked as she stared hungrily at the food in front of her.

_Silence_

"I'm serious you guys, lets really study for once!"

_Silence, then the sound of a pin drop_

Jaws were hanging down to the ground, as the three other girls stared at Ayame as if she had three heads.

"What are ya'll looking at? What's so surprising? I mean we call this our 'Girls Only Study Session' but we never study, so I thought just this once we might do what we always say we are."

Sango being the first to recover stated, in the best non mean way she could, "Babe, we under stand the logic of studying when it's called a study session. That's not what amazes us. It's that **_you_** want to do it and no offense but only one night of studying is not going to help your grade." Which was probably more mean than if she hadn't tried not to be, if that makes sense.

"Well, in any case, we have serious things to discuss tonight before anything else. First off, Ayame did you bring the books?" Kagome asked as she took out her note book and picked a glittery silver gel pen.

"Yeah I brought them. It's a good thing I figured that we would end up doing this sooner or later, or the year book committee wouldn't have made the four extra ones, and we would be screwed."

"I have a question though. What about new students? They weren't here when had our pictures taken." Kagome asked, thinking about the new kid she saw today.

"Well, depending on their old school, and when they transfer. Like this new kid Steven, he transferred here last month, and we had his old school send his school picture to us. He was lucky because it was right before we went into print. But yeah, that's how we handle that, as long as the student transfers before the dead line. Even the day before, if we get their picture we're required to put it in the book."

_Silence_

"Now what!" A disgruntled Ayame threw her hands up to show her frustrations with the group.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just, that's the most I think you've said when it doesn't have anything to do with fashion or sex." Kikyo said amazed, while Kagome and Sango nodded their heads.

"Why are you picking on me today!"

"Because we all picked on Kagome last week," Sango said matter-of-factly

Kagome, deciding to take charge and hand out the orders starting with, "Okay, okay, on to business. Ayame pass out the year books, Kikyo pass out the note pads, and everyone pick the pen you want, as well as a highlighter and a sharpie."

After the other girls were all settled Kagome continued with the instructions. "First, using the pens, go threw each page and write in your note book the most probable guys that could be Sango's secret admirer. Doesn't matter if you write down a lot, we're going to be narrowing it down after wards anyways."

**_45 Minutes Later_**

"Finally done!" Ayame practically shouted with glee. "Who knew there could be so many guys that could be it?"

"I didn't realize there were that many guys in our school!" Kikyo exclaimed as she massaged her sore writing wrist.

"Okay, now we have to narrow it down some more, ladies take out your lists. Were gonna go around in a circle so we each get a chance to say a name from our list. I have the laptop with school files on it, so when someone says a name, if we all think he could be 'the' guy then were going to go threw his schedule this guy will most likely have at least two classes with her from the way he sounds. If some one else says a name and its some where on your list cross it off because well, obviously he's already been investigated. We will write all the new possibilities on a new sheet of paper so as not to confuse them, also write down the classes he has with Sango, or if he has a class near Sango's. Got it?" Kagome asked in her best 'you better get it' voice.

With the other three nodding their heads Kagome looked down at her **_long_** list and sighed. This might take a while. "Sango, your admirer, name the first guy on your list."

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"Wow that did so not take as long as I thought it would. Maybe we should have just divided the book in quarters or some thing; it would have made the first part go a lot faster. But I guess it wasn't that bad, we all had pretty much the same guys." Kikyo said with a yawn, reaching over for some candy.

"Yea and most of those guys didn't really have any classes on our side of the building this year." Sango stated trying to beat Kikyo for the only showing green sour candy.

"Hey," Kagome started but covered her mouth to yawn, "We're not done yet, no goofing off yet."

_Silence then a floor board creaking off in the distance_

"Okay, now what?"

"What is it with you and Ayame; you guys are full of surprises today! Usually you're the first to goof off!" Kikyo exclaimed in utter amusement.

"Yea whatever, okay back to work, we have narrowed our list from God knows how many, to 20 even. I'm going to go print off all the computer information on them. I'll be right back." Kagome said as she stood up, grabbed her laptop and headed out of the living room.

Stretching Kikyo looked around the room, "wow. It sure has been awhile since I was actually invited to come over here to hang out. I still can't believe you guys still do this."

Sango looked up from the year book and over at Kikyo, though she knew Kagome would never admit it, they had all missed Kikyo hanging out with out tension. "Yea, it has been awhile."

Coming back in to the room arms full of four different kinds of all chocolate ice cream and four spoons, Kagome told everyone, "My mom said shed bring in all papers from my printer when their done, until she does… **_ice cream!_**"

"Wait, wait, before we begin, I would like to make a toast," Sango said as she held up her personal tub. "First to the fact that we still have these 'Girls Only Study Sessions' that we started for goddess knows what reason, because I can not think of a single time when we actually studied for school, second that we're all back together under one roof with out all the animosity!"

Shouts of, "here, here," and "I'll eat to that," as well as "amen," were all heard simultaneously.

"Oh la la, why did Kikyo-san put a circle around 'Steven?" Souta asked in a sing song voice and making kissing noises with his hand.

Grabbing a pillow from behind her Kagome stood up and chucked it at Souta. "Gah! Souta, you're not supposed to be in here! Didn't you read the note next to the entry way? It says 'Girls only!'

"Aw, but Kagome my wanted me to give you your book you know… This one," he taunted while holding up 'The Love & Romance Teen Quiz Book.'

"Hand it over squirt." Kikyo commanded with her hand out stretched to him.

"Aw but I wanted to finish taking 'Is it more than a hook up' before you write all over it!"

With wide eyes Kagome stared at her brother. "…"

"And how would you know that's a quiz on there if you didn't really read it?" Sango asked teasingly.

"Does wittle Souta want to take a girwy testy westy?" Ayame asked while pinching her cheeks together and blowing fish kisses at him.

"Fine just take the stupid book." A sizzling Souta said as he threw it towards the couch, just as his mother walked up behind him.

"Here are the papers honey would you girls like something to eat besides junk food, Pizza perhaps?"

"That would be great Ms. Higurashi, thank you." Sango, Kikyo and Ayame stated in unison.

"Yea, thanks mom!" Kagome yelled after her mothers retreating form. "Now, down to business, Kikyo you get guys 1-5. Here are the papers, Highlight anything important, that's all since you've already circled your guys in the book." Walking over to Sango and handing her the next pile, "Sango, you have 6-10 highlight important info, and circle your guys. Ayame, here you go, your 11-15. Circle and highlight. And I, myself have 16-20. We'll make it a race. First to get done picks tonight's game! Ready and… go!"

The room was silent except for the sounds of turning papers, and pen scribbles. Every now and then a girl would shout a name, "Akiko's done!" or "Jacob's done!" While other girls were silent so no one knew how close to finishing they were. Shady glances from side to side told them nothing, yet they'd all do it over and over to 'spy' on each other. More flipping, more scribbling, until…

"Xavier, and done!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up from her seat and threw her fist triumphantly in the air. Squirming and giggling in a childish manor she held her hands up to her face and flashed everyone a brilliant smile. "Yes! I get to pick the game! Ehehe!"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us what game you've decided on." Kikyo said, in a jokingly, disgruntled voice.

"Tic!"

"Tic? I don't think I remember the rules." Ayame stated as she held a finger to her chin and thought.

"Then I'll remind you. I lurve Tic. It's so fun."

"Okay, but first. What exactly are we doing with the information on the guys?" Sango asked holding up her finished stack.

"Tomorrow we will use it to try and narrow the search down even more." Kagome answered as if it was obvious and she was talking to a loon then putting on a goofy grin to show she didn't mean harm.

"Okay, the object of the game is to have the most Tics and the least amount of points. Now in Tic there are 11 hands to be played. Starting with 3 all the way to king. Kay?

Now, you have to have at the very least 3 cards in ever combination. The combinations can consist of all the same number or face, cards in a row like 3, 4, 5 but it has to be same suit. So first hand the '3' hand you have three cards. The wild card is 3. How ever many cards you hold in your hand at the beginning of the game is what the wild is. So if we were on round hand '7' than the wild would be seven. Get it?"

When all three girls had nodded their heads Kagome continued, "Now when we get to the 'Jack' hand you will have 11 cards, and Jack will quite obviously be wild. Then the 'Queen' hand there will be 12 cards in your hands. And 'on the 'King' hand 13 cards. Now, you can separate your combinations however you like, you can have all of your cards as one combination, or have many combinations. But the lowest amount of cards in a combination is 3."

"I think I'm getting it." Ayame said while thinking hard and trying to grasp the rules.

"Good, good, now, you have a deck of cards in the center and a card facing up you can pick up the card on the table or choose from the deck. So when some one has made all their cards match in combinations, like lets say it's the '3' hand and I have 3 Kings, on my turn I shout out Tic, and you can only say it on your own turn, then we would go around one last time so you could all try and get your combinations in order.

Like lets say Ayame, has a 4 and a 5 of diamonds and an 8 of spades, and the card on the table is a 2 of diamonds, she can take her chances and pick up from the deck, or she can pick up the two and discard the eight and only have 11 points.

Three major rules of the game;

One you **_must_** have the right number of cards in your hand except for when you're deciding what to discard.

Two you can **_not_** ask what the wild card is it will add 50 points to your score. Just count your cards and figure it out.

And last but certainly not least **_don't_** throw down a wild card, weather it be a jack or the wild card of the hand. That will add 50 points to your score. Everyone get it?"

"Yeah I think so, but you may have to recap some things as we're playing." Kikyo said as she started to shuffle the two decks she took out of her messenger bag.

After dealing out three cards to each player Kikyo took the card off the top and flipped it over on the table. The game had begun.

Staring at her cards Kagome tried not to sigh. Her hand really sucked. Well sucked as much as it can when you only have three cards anyways. An Ace of spades, a 9 of Hearts, and a 7 of Clubs was what her hand consisted of. Wow. No chance of survival… unless, she looked at the stack, some one had discarded an ace of Diamonds, and the best part, it was her turn. Picking up the Ace and dropping the nine Kagome couldn't help the twitch of a smile on her lips. Just as she was begging to praise her luck, Sango threw down her cards and shouted Tic!

Ayame was next, choosing wisely she picked up the card Sango had discarded and smiled brightly. "Zero points for me!" She sang out as she put her cards down face up.

Kagome's turn again… Ayame had put down a 2 of spades. She could go with that and only have 24 or she could push her luck and pick from the deck. The odds were against her, but she had to try. She picked the first card off the top and low and behold… it was a three. Sighing her relief Kagome threw down her 7, laid her cards out and said, "Zero for me as well!"

Kikyo however wasn't so lucky. She wound up with 35 points, two kings and a five. "Well, it could have been worse I had a queen in my hand before the five!"

Kagome wrote down the score in her notebook, Sango shuffled the decks, Ayame cut the deck, and then Sango dealt, thus beginning the next hand.

At around the 6 hand the Pizza finally showed up, and now they were putting their pepperoni on the line and betting them. By the end of the hand Kikyo had all the pepperonis but one. Ayame's last one.

By the end of the game it was already 9:12, twelve minutes late starting their film.

The winner, being Sango, got to pick the movie, 'From Hell' starring Johnny Depp.

**_After the movie_**

"Kikyo's taking you to school all this week right?" Sango asked as she was headed for the door. She was the last one to leave.

"Yea she is, and you're gonna do it next week right?" Kagome asked in return.

"Of course girly! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, remember, **_don't_** be late. Love ya' chica, night!" Sango said as she walked towards her car.

"Love ya' too babe!" Kagome shouted after her, then turned and walked back inside. Shutting the door behind her, she headed to her room. The living room was already clean, the girls always cleaned together before leaving.

Plopping down on to her bed Kagome took a long hard look around her room. Her bed was located on the right side of the room, with the headboard against the middle of the wall. She had four book shelves filled of her favorites. Three of those were along the left wall and the fourth against the front wall to the left of the window.

Her desk stationed against the front wall, to the right of the window, with a cute decorative cabinet to the right of it. It was about four feet tall the cabinet door on the right went from the top to the bottom where as the door on the left when only half way down, then the rest of the way down was two drawers instead. The left door was frosted glass with the konji for balance on it. The rest was red with silver trim and knobs.

She really did enjoy her room. It was simple and yet sleek and beautiful. She had red bed under glow. A television was to the left of her bed. With as much time as she spent in her room, she never noticed how lucky she was to have such a room.

Sighing she reached to her night stand on the right and grabbed her book, she loved to reread the 'Sorcerers Night Wing.' After reading for sometime she felt her eyelids get droopy, trying to keep them open till she at least finished the paragraph if not the page, she eventually lost the fight and drifted off into dream world. The magical places that can either be your best friend, or your worst enemy.

**_Around 2 am_**

Sitting up in bed Kagome looked around, the covers were over her lap. Funny, she didn't remember getting under them, she also didn't remember turning out the light, squinting she still couldn't find her clock. "Mm what time is it?" She asked out loud to her self not expecting a reply. She was shocked half to death when she got one.

"Shh late," said a voice soothing voice from the shadows. Someone stepped over to her bed and gently pushed her back down. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome couldn't see who it was at first, until the person sat on the edge of her bed and wiped her bangs from her face. There was no mistaking the silver hair and cold, yet gentle amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked groggily, still very much in a half sleeping state.

"I just came to check on you. Your light was still on, and your window was wide open." He said, and to anyone else it would have sounded chilly, but she knew better, even in her current state, he was worried for her welfare. Looking him over Kagome could hardly believe her eyes. In the moon light his hair had a celestial glow, and his eyes stood out like a piece of coal on fresh snow covered ground. Blushing lightly at her thoughts Kagome turned her head away from him.

Grabbing her chin lightly he turned her to look at him.

"Since you seem to be fine, good night Kagome," he said as he leaned in and gave her a peck on her cheek. Closing her eyes to savor the feeling she felt the weight on her bed lift. Opening her eyes Sesshoumaru wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room.

Walking over to her window which was still slightly open she looked up and down the street, he wasn't there. Maybe it was just a dream. Climbing back to bed she curled her self up in her covers, and lightly placed a hand on the cheek she was sure was kissed. About to fall back to sleep she faintly heard the song 'Cosmos (Outer Space)' by t.A.T.u.

"I like this song…" was her last conscious thought before traveling back to dream world.

_  
**Games we don't want to play  
Same winner everyday  
Kill for the second best  
Feel no more, feel no less**_

_She was chasing after Sesshoumaru threw the crowds. She couldn't catch him, people kept closing around him, hiding him from view._

_  
**We have our minutes cut  
We lose our feelings but  
That's what the movies show  
This is where stories go  
Stars we don't want to reach  
Scars we don't want to stitch**_

_She saw him go into a large white building, picking up speed she ran after him, turning a corner she saw him, just standing there looking as regal as ever. That's when he held out his hand to her letting a small smile grace his lips._

_  
**Go where we haven't been  
Fly away, time machine  
Cloud we will chase him out  
Crowds, we will face them down  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space**_

_Just as she grasped his hand, they were flying, looking over all the crowds that had originally kept them apart and hidden from each other. They soared higher amongst the clouds heading straight for the moon, the beautiful amethyst crescent moon, shinning brightly amongst the inky black-blue sky._

_  
**Our home forever is outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
You hold your destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, outer space  
**_

_Before she could blink she found her self sitting on the crescent moon with Sesshoumaru holding her around the waist, as he looked deep into her eyes. She felt as though she was swimming in a sea of amber. She was so certain it was possible to drown while looking at them._

_  
**Ground we don't want to feel  
Found what they didn't steal  
Time, we were really lost  
Bridges burnt, fingers crossed**_

_Looking back down upon Earth she saw that people were outraged that Sesshoumaru would pick a clumsy sophomore to fly away with. Seeing the look on her face Sesshoumaru brought her face back to his and kissed her on the forehead, each check, eyelid and finally the lips._

**We, shall we ever be free  
With no guarantee  
Life on another plane  
Same before, same again**  


_Deepening the kiss Kagome threw her arms around his neck holding her self closer to him. She never noticed the people crowding around them._

_  
**Go where you want to go  
So no one ever knows  
Only what we decide  
Is it gone  
Has it died  
**_

_The people around them grabbed Kagome and Sesshoumaru separately and pulled them apart and off, what now appeared to be a regular park bench._

_  
**Dry every tear in my eye  
You can tell me why  
This is our secret place  
Outer space, outer space**_

_Back and alone in her room, she cried for her lost love, they could only be together in secret. They were from two different worlds._

**Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
You hold your destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space**  


_Kagome soon found her self back in the park staring at the swing. A sudden gust of wind had the swing wavering high into the air. The currents of air had thrown air into her eyes, blinking it out then looking back at the swing she saw Sesshoumaru standing on it with a hand out stretched to her._

_  
**Outer space is where we get together  
And this place we're meant to be  
Stars are dancing and the time is fading  
Dead forever,  
You and me,  
You and me**_

_She reached out trying to grasp his hand, as the swing went backwards she ran after it arm outstretched. When she finally caught his hand she was instantly in his arms._

_  
**Racing stars and common moons are planets  
In the cosmos, we are free  
There's no atmosphere  
And no obsessions**_

_Then they were soaring high above and in the clouds again. She loved the feel of flying with her beloved. And the best part of this 'trip' was they went in the direction of their crescent swing._

_  
**It'll always be  
It'll always be  
Our home forever is, outer space  
Black stars and endless seas, outer space  
You hold your destinies, outer space  
Forever we'll be in  
Outer Space, outer space  
**_

_With a final kiss to the lips he let go of her and she fell fast back to Earth, landing right in her bed._

_  
**Our home forever is, outer space**_

Waking with a jolt Kagome felt as if her stomach had done flips and summersaults in side her body. "Wow. That dream was almost as bad as the other." She mumbled as she reached for her phone. 3:27 am. With time left to sleep Kagome rolled her self back up in her blankets.

_**Authoress' Note:** First I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this up._

_I've been procrastinating lately and I'm sorry._

_Second I would love to thank my reviewers_

_**Redrabbit50:** Thank you! And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update_

**_Naughty89:_ **_Thanks a lot and I hope this is enough to satisfy for now._

**_I'm-a-loser-and-proud-of-it_**_ Thank you so much, I try to make it as detailed as possible with out being too boring thanks again for the compliments, and sorry for taking so long._

**_Nocturnal Huntress_**_Thanks so much, I know it's quite confusing, and to warn, I will get more confusing before it all starts to mesh together._

**_FluffyLover7_**_Thank you! I hope you continue to love it._

**_Dominic Crehador_**_Thank you, and gomenasai for taking so long. I just wish you still really want to read._

**_Domo Arigato, Gracias Tanto, Thank You,_**

_**To all those who reviewed, and continue to review.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

**_Good luck and have fun_**

_**Your Authoress**_

_**Mayu**_


	5. Ch5 Flash Backs of Blood and Water

**Summary: **He was getting incredibly anxious as he fallowed the sound. His ears were throbbing and in pain from the loud noise. Something was not right. His trail ended at the bathroom door. Knocking hard twice he called out to her. "Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?"  
No Answer.  
Banging twice more he tried again, "Kagome! Kagome answer me or I'm coming in after you!

**Authoress' Note: **If you have thoughts of suicide you should seek the consule of a trusted adult and/or friend.  
This chapter has a suicide attempt in it. Please do not try it at home. (I know I shouldn't have to tell people not to, but you never know.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha and Co.

_**  
Chapter Five Flash Backs of Blood and Water**_

Sitting on the roof, they were both taking pictures of the horizon. He and Kagome, use to do this all the time when they were younger. They had been close friends back then, but they had stopped hangin out, it was mainly his fault, but she didn't try too hard herself. They had stopped doing things together after he had started high school and had a larger work load. He was quite excited to be with her again, though he would never admit it to anyone.  
He would never allow anyone to know, but he truly missed when they used to hang out. He'd felt quite alone when they stopped talking to each other. But none of that mattered now. All that mattered was that he was there on Kagome's roof with her, doing things they used to, like nothing had gone wrong between them.  
That's when a rather strange, rather exhilarating idea came to mind. He quickly left her side and went to his back pack, digging threw it he finally found what he was searching for. A purple feather, why the hell it was in his bag in the first place no one knows. But point is; it was there.  
He went back and sat next to Kagome, going with the 'flow', as most people would say, he began to trace simple designs lightly on her skin. Dragging the feather across the flesh in an erotic fashion, he made sure to cover every inch that was exposed.  
Then he gently tilted her head back and kissed her fully on the lips, deepening it more when he got a response from her.  
Sliding his hand to her hip he pulled her closer.

The shrieking of the alarm clock woke him from his slumber. Hitting the alarms off button his CD began to play immediately. One of the many perks of having a cool alarm clock.

Going about his usual morning routines he couldn't get Kagome out of his head. Sighing he grabbed his clothes and went to take a shower.  
Feeling the warm water against skin helped to clear his mind, and mentally prepare him for the coming day.  
With his head free of Kagome he walked back in his room just as the song 'Waiting' by Trapt came on.

"_I wanna meet up with you  
And show you what I'm thinking  
I'll take you anywhere  
That you wanna go  
I'm sitting here bored and lonely and  
You know that anytime you're free  
To show me how you feel  
We'll take it anywhere that you want to go  
Anywhere that you wanna go," _blasted threw the small speakers. Switching the alarm/CD player off Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. 'Now that's cruel' he thought to him self. It was indeed cruel; to have his thoughts of her finally stop just to have 'em start again because of a song.

After a nice cold shower he felt so much better. Giving a quick glance to the clock he realized that it was still only 6:30. If he hurried now he would be able to stop and grab a bite to eat.  
With the thought of food on his mind he left his house and his dreams behind for the day. Or so he would like to think.

Cruising down the road in his Audi TT, on his way to Starbucks he had a revelation. 'Who is the one person who knows almost everything a dream could mean? Sango! And who is Kagome's closest friend? Sango! If she can't help me figure it out, then no one can, now to devise a plain to ask for help, and yet, not.

Sitting in his car waiting for the bell to ring Sesshoumaru drank his coffee and listened to the stereo. 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup was playing. Sighing he thought of how depressing that song really is. He could not wait to leave this hell hole behind him, and yet it's true that the idiots will always be there. What a miserable thought indeed.  
Looking up at the front of the school he noticed something odd. Sango was standing there, without Kagome. 'And the day continues to get more abnormal by the hour,' was his only thought.

Sighing he got out of his car and started to walk towards the tall brunette. When he reached her he was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye he saw something, and walked into the building instead. Turning his head ever so slightly he looked over his shoulder back towards Sango, and a young man he'd never seen before. Something about the guy's aura set his nerves on fire. And it was not like him to feel anxious, over anything.

"Sesshy, baby, I'm over here!" A rather enthusiastic Yura shouted from across the lobby.  
'Oh dear God, what does that retched woman want now?'  
As Yura sauntered up to him she put her hand against his chest and asked, "Baby, how come you didn't answer my calls last night? I thought we were going out again." As she said this she put on her school wide famous pout.  
"I didn't feel like it." He answered simply as he pryed her hand from his person. "I have told you before not to put your grubby hands on me." He said coolly as he walked past her with out missing a beat.

Reaching his locker, his little green imp caught up with him.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, He's back. He's really back. What are we to do?"  
"Nothing for now," was the only reply the imp got.  
"But sir, what about what happened to that girl last year! Or to that Kit's parents? Surely you did not forget!"  
"That will be enough. I have not forgotten. And I did not say that we would stand around and do nothing. This is not the time, nor the place to talk of such things though."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sitting in his History class he scanned the students for that one particular dark haired beauty. Though he would confess to none, he secretly would watch her threw the whole class. Kagome and her friend were quite smart. After all they had more than just one class with the seniors.  
'She isn't here. Something had to of happened. First she was not with her friend. Then I find that the Monster is back, and now this. I will have to find her as soon as possible. Just to be sure that she is safe. Not that it matters to me, much. It's just that it would be a shame if something happened to her and I never got to find out if she has been plagued with the same dreams.'

Sesshoumaru was bored out of his mind by a 'teacher' who has no clue, so he decided to listen to a little music while he mused of his plains.  
He casually leaned back in his chair and let the music wash over him. Boy, did it bring back some memories…

**_When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists  
that everything you once held dear is taken away from you_**

FLASH BACK

Sesshoumaru ran threw the Kagome's house sniffing out her sent. He had been called by Sango. "Something happened to Kagome, go to her quick." was all that she said. It was difficult to tell where in the house Kagome was. Her stereo was blasting the same two songs over and over, and there was a heady sent of strong incense all threw out the house. He could not smell a thing threw all that smoke.  
_  
**When I am queen sweet Girl Scout's face and not a one will fall from grace,   
if all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to...  
**  
_He was getting incredibly anxious as he fallowed the sound. His ears were throbbing and in pain from the loud noise. Something was not right. His trail ended at the bathroom door. Knocking hard twice he called out to her. "Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?"  
No Answer.  
Banging twice more he tried again, "Kagome! Kagome answer me or I'm coming in after you!  
_  
**Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown  
**  
_"Don't. Please don't come in Sesshy-kun," was Kagome's weak reply.  
"Why not," he asked her. He'd never heard here sound like this before, so broken.  
"I don't want you to see me this way."  
"What way?"  
He got no response.  
"Kagome! What way?"  
"Just don't come in!" She screamed, then as an after thought, "please?"  
_  
**When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones  
of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry**_

"Kagome, please. Let me know if you're okay." He pressed his ear to the door to detact even the slightest sound, other than the blasting stereo.  
"…"  
"Kagome," he almost whimpered from her lack of a response.  
"I can't."  
He couldn't tell over the music but it seemed that her voice was getting weaker, and he was getting more worried.__

**When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning Dollie day  
and all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes  
**  
"Please Kagome, talk to me. What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Please Sesshy just leave."  
"No."__

**Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown  
**  
Jiggling the door knob confirmed that it was locked, "Kagome, open the door."  
He got not response. Pressing his ear further into the door he yelled, "Kagome! Open this door!"  
Barely, just barely, he heard a soft gurgling sound. His heart started to beat at an impossibly fast rate.__

**Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown  
**  
"Kagome, I'm coming in!" With that said he kicked open the door, just in time to see her hand slip under the water. 'The water, oh God the water, it's so red!' He raced to the tub and quickly but gently pulled her from the dark pink liquid. 'Who knows how much blood she has lost already,' were his frightened thoughts as he laid her on the cold blood stained ground.  
_  
**Hush baby hush baby  
Hush baby go to sleep  
Hush baby hush baby  
Hush baby I'll make it be.**_

Not knowing what to do first, he checked her pulse. It was there, but faint. He tilted back her head, pushed on her stomach just below the ribs three times. Pinching her nose then then went to push air back into her lungs. When it didn't work he tried again, and again once more, until she involuntarily coughed up the water she had inhaled.

_  
**When I am queen I will not wait my body type will still be great  
I will not leave it up to fate because I hate you too**_

She hadn't opened her eyes or moved even in the slightest. But her pulse was getting stronger, not much strong, but stronger none the less._  
_"Kagome, please, stay with me!" He all but shouted at her as he ripped off his shirt and tore it in two. He tightly wrapped each wrist to try and stop the blood flow.__

**When I am queen they all will see the patron saint of self-injury  
the glitter sores will heal themselves I'll play the part of someone else.**

Pulling out his cell phone he called to have an emergency room prepped. He then grabbed a robe that was lying on the floor he wrapped Kagome up in it. Gently cradling her bridal style in his arms he took off at demon speed to the hospital.  
_  
**Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown**_

When they had admitted Kagome and got her into surgery Sesshoumaru went back to her house to grab her some necessities. Thinking all the while to his self, 'She is strong. She is going to make it. She is strong. She is going to make it. She is strong. She will make it.'  
When he walked into the bathroom he saw what he was too shocked to see before. Blood, it was everywhere. It was all over the floor, the walls, the mirror, and the tub. Oh the tub. It was filled with her life essence. 'What happened to make such a happy carefree girl do this?'__

**Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown**

**_  
_  
Authoress' Note:_  
_**I am so sorry that it took this long to update! I know I completely disappeared off the face of the Earth for way too long. I'm going to try and keep regulare updates from now on. I would like to thank all those who reviewed. You comments are very welcome! I would love to know what you think of my story so far. I know it's confusing. It shapes up, I promaise. Well good night… eh morning. Good luck with your days, and I hope to be hearing from you.

_**Your Authoress Tanii**_


	6. Ch6 Lunch and Ass Kicking

**Summary: **"This is Youkai Fast Action News, I'm Jessica. It is currently 8:59 Febuary 3rd, 2003, back to our top story tonight; Naraku son of the famed Onigumo owner of Hentai Inc, one of the worlds largest legal porn distributers, was arrested today at 2:45 pm. He is being charged with, 3 counts battery, 2 counts rape in the first degree, 1 count attempted murder in the first degree, and assaulting 5 police officers."

**Authoress' Note:** I'm sorry it took so long to get it up. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for choosing my story to read. Oh and about the song in this one, you have to hear it to understand why it kinda goes with his thoughts. Its moody melo. The lyrics contrast to the music and thats always how I thought of Sesshoumaru. He has deathly intentions that contrast to his calm demenor. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** Alrighty people you know the deal, I don't own InuYasha and co. and I don't own the rights to the song 'Sweetest Perfection' by Deftones.

**Chapter Six:**

**Lunch and Ass Kicking**

The bell, for 3rd perioud A Lunch, resounded threw out the school as the hallways became congested with student traffic. In all honesty Sesshomaru was quite surprised, ever since his little flash back everything had become a blur. 'Is it just my imagination or did Jakin have some news for me? Maybe...' was what he was thinking as he sought out the short, fat, little, green imp.

Walking down the corridor in search of the tiny green demon, Sesshoumaru saw something that caught his interests. There were Sango and Kagome at their own lockers, but there was that boy again. The silly little boy that was watching Sango this morning seemed to still be keeping an eye on her. 'This Sesshoumaru needs to find out more about the young lad, to see if there is any threat to my Kagome…' Blinking twice rapidly he then corrected his own mind, 'any threat to Kagome.'

After careful looking, Sesshoumaru finally found Jakin, he was currently flirting up a storm with yet another small green imp. Jakin may be a loyal servant but he is still going threw puberty, and he deffinitly still has hormones. 'Now that's disturbing.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself along with, 'Come to think of it, I hadn't ever noticed there was more than one green imp in this school…' Not to blame him though, the toad demons are quite rare due to the fact that they are easily killed off, even in this century. Walking over to previously said green peoples Sesshoumaru roughly grabbed Jakin by the scruff of the neck and dragged him off to another hallway.

A stammering, apologizing, graveling Jakin could be seen clinging to his Lord's knee, a funny sight to behold indeed.

"Jakin you will cease your pathetic begging at once. I am not here to do you harm. I simply want to know what it was you tried to tell me after Second." Sesshoumaru commanded coolly.

"We-well my Lord," Jakin started, he was nervous about what his master Sesshoumaru-sama's reaction was going to be. Sucking in deep he said as much as he could as fast as he could. "Naraku sent Kagome-san a wicked, wicked note! Here, the monk-to-be gave me a photo copy for you." With that he shakily handed an already seething Tai Youkai an extremely worn copy.

With every word he read Sesshoumaru felt his temper rising, and his blood searing. 'When I get my claws on that sorry, son of a bitch, pathetic excuse for a demon… Oh he is going to pay, preferably with his life. Did the fool not remember what happened the last time he angered this Sesshoumaru? Does Naraku really want to go threw the pain and torment and humiliation all over?' With the darker the thoughts, the redder his eyes became. His Youkai side was taking over, 'we should have killed him when we had the chance. He harmed what is ours!' His Inu was enraged and wanted a blood sacrifice. And only the blood of one would do.

Seeing his Master's eyes go red, Jakin started to back up slowly. Trying his hardest not to make any sudden movements, he ran strait into a trash can. Rushing to stop the falling canister, Jakin realized his mistake and took off at top speed to get away from the infuriated demon behind him.

When Kouga, Jakotsu, and Bankoutsu saw the pure look of rage on Sesshoumaru's face they knew they had to do something, before someone got hurt. Bankoutsu got right in Sesshoumaru's path and waited. As soon as the Youkai Lord approached him Bankotsu grabbed his shoulders, shoved him in to an empty near by bath room, and shook him, while Jankotsu grabbed his water bottle and poured it over the top of Sesshoumaru's head. Sputtering his way out of a fuming haze the demon looked around. Nodding his appreciation to his friends Sesshoumaru left the restrooms.  
All three rolled their eyes; they knew that was the only thanks they would receive from Ice Prince.

With out a word being said they all raced to Sesshoumaru's car, first one there gets front seat and doesn't have to keep his knees at his chest!. Of course Kouga the king of track beat the other three. Laughing at his triumph he turned towards Sesshoumaru and asked, "Hey man do you know where we're going today?"

Giving Kouga a quick glance as he got in he said in his monotone voice, "Not as of yet."

"Hey, Sesshoumaru? Why do you always talk so funny?" Bankoutsu asked out of pure innocent curriosity.

Silence met the question, until Kouga turned on the radio.

Sesshoumar rolled his eyes at his friends' attempts to air-guitar to 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada. Shaking his head slightly he resumed his concentration of driving.

Waiting at the stop light Sesshoumaru saw the girl's brainless crossing of the busy high way. He decided he was going to fallow them to the restaurant they would eat at. There was no way he was going to leave Kagome unprotected when that mad man was still around. 'Taco Cabana, I should have figured.' He thought to himself as he saw the girls go threw the doors.

"Man I hate this light, it always takes so damn long for the light to turn!" Kouga grumbled out as his stomache audibly growled.

Allowing himself a rare chuckle Sesshoumaru took off from the light in a squel tires and burning rubber. Whipping his, hard top, Audii sports car into the nearest parking spot, he didn't even wait for the others as he got out and walked towards the fast food joint.

Though the second he opened the door all his buddies walked threw in front of him.

"Oh thank you kind sir," Jankoutsu joked as he walked by.

"Yeah, leaugh it up. Watch who starts walking to lunch from now on." Was Sesshoumaru's reply as he let the door swing shut behind him.

"Oh come on now thats not fair!" Bankoutsu defended his boy friend.

"And who ever said life was fair?"

"Alright, alright, the laugh is over now all three of you get your butts in line and order!" Kouga commanded.

Raising his eye brow in question at the wolf youkai, Sesshoumaru walked up to the counter anyways.

However before he could place his order he saw a certain someone walking up to them. Turning to pay her his full attention he was dissapointed to see that she had walked over to Kouga instead.

He watched, seethingly, as Kouga grabbed her hands and placed kisses on her palms.

"Kagome my dear, what brings you to an off campus lunch?" He said in what Sesshoumaru thought to be an oily voice.

"Aha! I knew you could not stay away from my charm for too long!"

Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall behind him and watched as Kagome nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Eh, well actually, you owe me twenty bucks. And you also still owe Kikyo her twenty, as well." Kagome finaly said.

Sesshoumaru could not help the smirk that now plastered his face as Bankoutsu and Jankoutsu began to laugh out right.

"Haha! Did you hear that Banky? Kouga lost to... haha, Kikyo! Oh this is too good!"

Sparing a glare at his friends Kouga coughed and tried to regain composure. "Oh... Well, I believe already gave it to Kikyo." His lie was so blatant that Sesshoumaru knew right away that Kagome had even caught it.

As if to prove him right Kagome said, "Really? She didn't say anything... Ya' know, I could always call." With that she started to reach for her phone before Kouga stopped her with some excuse or another Sesshoumaru was getting tired of this.

Walking back to the counter he gave the young man at the counter his order.

He could see his Kagome giving Kouga a quick hug in the decorative mirror that hung on the wall. Forcing hiself under control he went back to where his friends stood.

As Jakoutsu walked up to the counter to place his and Bankoutsu's orders the young man called out "292."

Looking around notified Sesshoumaru that 292 was Kagome. Oh how he loved to watch her walk. She didn't have that annoying seductive sway that most girls her age tried to use. She just seemed to glide. 'And it appears she is gliding right to that boy behind the register... Stupid idiot...'

What really annoyed him though was what happened next.

"Yo man, back off my woman!" were the words spewing from Kouga's mouth.

Shaking from anger she yelled back, "I am not your woman!" She then proceeded to point a finger at him, "nor will I ever be!"

"It's okay dear; I know you are just under stress, and you don't know what you are saying. Kouga stated.

Before Kagome could even reply Sesshoumaru had already rounded on him. Looking as menacing as possible, "mangy wolf she said she is not your woman now lay off!" He said in a voice that left no room for misinterpretaiton. A shocked Kagome looked up at him. Obviously she had not noticed that he was there... 'How very disappointing...'

He watched as the object of his affection mumbled apologies to the young man who worked here, and went back to her seat. Glaring at Kouga he went to grab his own food that was just brought out. Turning back to look at Kagome, he just caught her turning around to mouth a thank you. His heart swelled abit, maybe more than it should have at a simple thank you. But he didn't bother to think on it... too much. Sitting at a table near the door Sesshoumaru picked up parts of Kagome's conversation, not intentionaly of course! Oh who was he kidding he was out right eaves dropping.

'Is it really so strange that I stuck up for her? I have done so for the past year and a half... Have my efforts gone unnoticed? Wait... did she just mention something about a dream?' listeing more intently what he heard next was loud and clear.

"I mean other than that you and _him_ were on the roof taking pictures. It is obvious that more went on in your little fantasy, I mean, dream."

'So, she does have the same dream as I. Intresting, I must find out more.'

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to hear more clearer.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, well if you truly want to know, like hell I will say it in here with all the demon ears listening."

Glancing around suspicously Sesshoumaru saw that he was not the only one listening in on their conversation. 'Damn that Kouga for looking so suspicous.'

As quickly and quietly as he could Sesshoumaru stood to leave. He wanted to make it out before the girls did. Waiting over by his car he watched as the girls left the building. He was far enough away not to be seen but close enough to hear... But all they were talking about at the moment was silly nonsense about not having a butt? 'How could she say that? She has the most perfect...' Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he began his obsesive shadowing of them, hoping beyond hope that they cut the girly chatter and got back to the dream.

"You need to tell me the whole dream and leave nothing out. And yes, I will know if you do."

'Thank you Sango,' Sesshoumaru thought as he tried to get a little closer, he did not want to miss a word.

"he had... He had a purple feather." 'From that blush on her face I wonder if she finds that exciting... or just embaressing?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as Sango made assumptions, quite loudly, of what happens in the dream.

He smiled the smallest of cocky smiles when he heard Kagome try to explain how it felt. 'So, she does like... I should remember that... I should talk to Sango... I believe I will wait for tomarrow, when she has more information about the dream. Then maybe she will be able to help me... I am going to need to give her reason to help me though...'

His phone ringing snapped him from his thoughts. "Jakin." Was all he said when he recognized the number.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have a little information on that boy from this morning."

"What?"

"Um... after first period you asked me to find out all I could on the young man that was watching Sango?"

"Yes, go on." Sesshoumaru said as if he hadn't completly forgotten about that.

"He just transfered about 4 weeks ago. As of yet no one knows here he transfered from. It doesn't say on his school file. We do know that he is on probation. Something about hijacking a car... It never really made it to the courts though. His father seems to have a bit of money."

"Thank you, Jakin. Call me when you find out anymore." Sesshoumaru commanded, he then flipped his phone shut and walked back towards his car.

'I believe I have a little reason for Sango to help me now.' He thought as he unlocked his car for his bewildered looking friends.

"Dude, where did you go?" Kouga asked as he got in the back seat.

"To get a little information." Was Sesshoumaru's only relply.

After arriving back at the school Sesshoumaru sought out Jakin. He wanted to find Naraku before the day was over. And since he had a free perioud he figured this to be the best time. Naraku was not going to slip threw his grasp again, this time he would pay.

_**flash back news report**_

"This is Youkai Fast Action News, I'm Jessica. It is curently 8:59 Febuary 3rd, 2003, back to our top story tonight; Naraku son of the famed Onigumo owner of Hentai Inc, one of the worlds largest legal porn distributers, was arrested today at 2:45 pm. He is being charged with, 3 counts battery, 2 counts rape in the first degree, 1 count attempted murder in the first degree, and assaulting 5 police officers. The list does go on. To see the full report go to our website, and click the story of 'Naraku's Arrest.' We are here live in front of the court house, where he has just gotten off on a 300,000 dollar bail. Naraku, do you have anything to say about these charges?" The reporter asked as she held her mic up to him.

Smiling a slimy grin he stated, "well, it must be a mistake. All women love my charm."

Turning back to her camera with an odd look, and a raised eyebrow, the reporter said, "I'm sure they do... That's it on this end, back to you Stephanie."

_**flash back, two months later news report**_

Looking a little shaky the news woman ajusted her papers and looked at the camera. "Stephanie here with your evening Youkai News. It has come to our attention that two months ago we got a story mixed up. Naraku Aracnin, was at the court house for a speeding ticket. Not for the list of charges that we went threw. It was this man here," she paused as they put a picture up on the screen. It was of a tall, balding, middle aged man. "That did all those henious crimes. We sincerly apologize to Naraku Aracnin and his father Onigumo Aracnin.

In other news, the search for 'Fast Action News' reporter, Jessica McAllan is still going on. If you have any news as to her whereabouts call out news hotline. Any tips would be a great help. Jessica the mother of three went missing on Febuary 28th, that's a month and 3 days ago. She was last seen going into a grocery store on the upper east side. She was wearing tan cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Again any information will be a big help..." Someone then went on screen and handed the news reporter a slip of paper. Looking solemly down she nodded her head. Looking back at the screen, clearly trying not to cry she said, "I have some horrible breaking news on the Jessica front. Her body was found in an empty lot on wurzbach and calaber. Our heart goes out to her children and friends. We will have more on this story as it breaks."

_**End Flash Backs**_

Roused from his thoughts Sesshoumaru looks down at his vibrating phone. 'One New Message,' it reads;

'Lord S Cant find him. found minion. waiting your command'

Typing his reply super speedy, his read, 'meet at 2nd f. locker bathroom.'

With that sent Sesshoumaru got off the bench he was sitting on and walked up the two flights of stairs to the 2nd floor. A minion wasn't Naraku. But it was second best. Minions never knew when to keep their mouth shut. By now he was walking quickly threw the 2nd lobby towards the locker rooms. Entering the mens and going to the stalls on the left he waited for Jakin. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long as Jakin, Kouga and Bankoutsu walked threw the door all holding a limb of a snake demon. He was average in height. Had slicked back black hair, yellow slanted eyes, and a forked, vibrant red tongue. Sesshoumaru had seen this boy before. His name was Danny something.

Sesshoumaru proceeded in trying to get information from the serpent demon. For all his efforts thought the only thing he got was Naraku's new hang out, and a bruied, bloodied and unconcious low lever minion, demon. Sesshoumaru wrote a message on the guy's phone. A reminder so that it would pop up for him to see. It was a message to Naraku. Short and sweet 'I'm coming for you.' Rolling his eyes at the pathetic-ness of it all Sesshoumaru and his four companions left the locker rooms and went their seperate ways, to seperate classes. Except for Kouga who had the same last two classes.

After school Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Jakoutsu were all working on their cars in Sesshoumaru's garage. Kouga was installing the verticle doors for his Dodge Neon SXT, while Jakotsu was just changing his oil and making sure everything was running smooth. They should be getting a call about the race any day now. You gotta keep your car running smooth all the time. You hardly ever find out about the race before the day it happens. Meaning you usualy only have an hour or so to be there and ready. Just as Sesshoumaru had finished putting in a new air filter when his 'special' phone rang. The one only certain people knew the number to.

Sesshoumaru answered as the other guys stopped what they were doing to watch. "Yes... Okay, we'll be there."

The race was tonight.

**_Authoress' Note:  
_**_I'm sorry I rushed to put this up. I will edit it and re-post it.  
I am also typing up the next three chapters to put up.  
So please just be patient a little longer.  
Well please review.  
And Thank you to all of those that already have!  
Good Luck and Have Fun  
**Your Authoress,  
Tanii  
**_


	7. Ch7 The Races

** Summary: **Sesshoumaru races threw the streets of San Antonio as well as threw the flashbacks his mind keeps throwing at him. What can a demon do but race and bare it, eh?

**Authoress' Note: ** I am so terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to get this up. I am typing up Chapter 8 as well so if it is not up soon then it will be up later in the day. Feliz Cinco De Mayo everyone! Don't forget to rate and review! I am also sorry for so many mistakes. I don't have word on this computer so I am posting this now, and I will find a different computer to use in order to fix my mistakes later.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the rights to InuYasha and Co. I do not own the rights to the song Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill. I do not own the rights to Disturb's songs 'Rise' and 'Mistress'. And last but not least I do not own the rights to the song 'Damaged' by Plummet.

_**Chapter Seven:  
The Races.  
**_

"Look I know you're still mad at me about what happened, but just hear me out." Inuyasha stated as he fallowed Sesshoumaru to his car.  
"Say what you have to say and leave me." Sesshoumaru said as he beeped his car and spun on his heels to face his brother.  
"However you decide to take care of Naraku, I want in." Was Inuyasha's blatant reply.  
"I'll think on it." Sesshoumaru answered curtly before getting in his car.

As he pulled out of the drive way he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Kagome. He remembered back when she would be sitting next to him, excited at the prospect of another race. 'No matter how many she attended she never got tired of it. And no matter how many partys she went to she never grew sick of the life style we had choosen. That is until Naraku happened. I really need to do something about that bastard and fast. With this new threat he was trying to issue Kagome, I should really take care of this little problem ASAP.

God, and speaking of threats, what I hear about Sango's stalker means Kagome is in even more danger. Really can she not keep herself out of trouble for at least one day?' he thought as he drove threw the barrios on his way to the warehouse district.

'Come to think of it, she could never stay out of trouble even when I was by her side practicaly 24/7. Before... _that _happened. Especially at races or after parties. Kagome used to pick fights with just about everybody knowing I would always be there to have her back. When I win this race,' he started in his head but saying out loud, "knock on wood," as he knocked on the dash board. 'I will give most of it as a 'private donation' to the company, as I always do, but this time I think I will keep out just a bit more for myself. I'll have to draw up the documents after the race. I'll have to send out e-mails to father and a few of the CEO's. Then I need to fax the documents to my office to file away. Shit and I still have a stack of files to go threw.' Sighing he realized just how much work he had to do tonight.

'If father takes one look in my room and sees those files untouched since he put them there, dare I say he'll blow a gasket. Hmm. Really he has been hounding me alot latly. Not that I mind much, I mean I am takin over the company, but really. I know how to manage my time just fine. I love the old man but really, he needs to learn to lay off... Just a little. Damn it I can feel a headache starting. I really shouldn't think so hard.'

Sesshoumaru switched the radio on to fill the silence of his empty car. A hard begginng started to a song that came on, never did he think he would hear it again, it was the second song on loop the night he found Kagome in her bathtub.

_ Send her over  
A candle is lit I see threw her  
Blow it out  
And save all her ashes for me _

"Sesshou-kun..." Kagome whispered as she lay in a hospital bed, covered in wires and tubes and other devices.

"Sshhh... This Sesshoumaru is here for you. The doctors say you need your rest."

She gave, what one could only imagine was supposed to be, a disdainful snort, "since when do doctors know what their doing?"

_ Curse me  
Sold her  
The poison  
That runs it's course threw her  
Pale white skin with  
Strawberry gashes all over all over  
_

"Apparently since a few hours ago when they saved your life. Kagome, I'm here for you. You can always come to me. You know that, don't you?"  
Nodding her head, she tried, unsucessfuly, to sit up. "They did a rape kit..."  
"Is that what happened?" Sesshoumaru remained calm for Kagome, but on the inside he was seething. Who, was all he needed to know.  
Kagome looked to the other side of the room and sighed, a deep forboding sigh. "They say my miko powers have helped me heal when others couldn't."

_Watch me  
Fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over  
_

"Kagome, talk to me. Tell me please?"  
"I... I don't... want..." She started but was soon to choked on tears to continue.  
"It's okay, you don't have to. Shhh... look at me... I will always be here for you. Weather you are ever ready to talk about it or not." He told her as he stroked the trears away. Kissing her forhead he knealt down so that he was eye level with the bed. "You should try to get some rest." He turned to walk out but was haulted as a weak hand reached out to grab his clothes.

_ Called her over  
And asked her if she was improving  
She said feels fine  
It's wonderful wonderful here_

"Please... Sesshou... stay with me?"  
"Of course." He pulled over a chair and laid her hand in his own. Stroking her hand with his thumb he reached over to glide her hair behind her ear.  
The room was quiet but for her deep breathing and the quiet beeping of the many machines.

_Hex me  
Told her  
I dreamnt of a devil that knew her  
Pale white skin with  
Strawberry gashes all over all over  
_

"I'm sorry..." Kagome broke the silence, as her eyes filled with more tears.  
"What have you to be sorry for? I see nothing that needs forgiveness."  
"I almost... left... I... was so... close... to ending it... all." She gently sobbed, the kind of sob that can break your heart with the very sound.  
"No... Shhh... Listen to me, all I see is a very brave young women, who made a few choice mistakes. You do not need to apologize to me, or to anyone." He looked at her and smoothed her tears away.

_ Watch me  
Fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over all over  
(Musical break)  
_

Sitting closer to smooth her hair back again, he put his forhead against hers. "How about this, you promiase to make a speedy recovery and I'll take you to the Godiva store and you can buy as much as you can carry?"  
Kagome made a funny gurgling sound that Sesshoumaru took to be a giggle as she said' "Promaise? I'll... hold... that... to..." Her eyes were drooping severly now, as she couldn't even finish her sentence.  
"Shhhh... Sleep now koi."

"Are you Sesshoumaru?" A doctor whispered as he opened the door wider.  
"Hai, what can I do for you?""The girl's mother would like to speak with you."

_ I lay Quiet  
Waiting for her voice to say  
Somethings you loose  
And somethings you just give away  
_

Walking into the lobby waiting room a hysterical Ms.Higurashi ran to Sesshoumaru and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Sesshoumaru! Thank God, you had found her!  
I can't... I can't even bare to think what would have happened had you not! The doctors said if she had come in any later that she would have surely died!" She bawled uncontrolably into Sesshoumaru's shirt.  
Not caring at the moment for his cold demeanor he wrapped his arms around the inconsolable woman. Patting her back he told her not to fear. That Kagome was a strong young woman and she would make it out of this unscathed.

_ Scold me  
Failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that  
Twisted and withered away from me  
Way from me  
_

After he had gotten the older woman to release him, he had walked over to Kagome's young brother. "Souta, are you okay?"  
"They won't let me see her..." The little boy wailed into his hands, "I was so worried when mama got the call! I just want to see my sister, and they say I can't because I'm not 12 or older! I just..." Sesshoumaru pulled the hiccuping, crying little boy into his lap and smoothed his hand down Souta's back gently. "I just want to see my sister." Souta cried as he fell asleep, exausted from his tears.

_ Watch me  
Lose her  
It's almost like loosing myself  
Give her my soul  
And let them take somebody else  
Get away from me  
_

Looking down at the boy he looked so small, curled up on Sesshoumaru's lap, with his thumb in his mouth, tears still falling silently from his closed eyes. Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He lifted the tiny kid in his arms and walked in the direction of Kagome's room. Nurses and doctors alike had tried to stop him, but were only met with his hard gaze.  
Walking into Kagome's room he set the sleeping child next to her, making sure not to pull or touch the tubes. He watched as Souta subconsiously snuggled closer to his sister's warmth and wraped his arm around her waist with one hand and sucked his thumb with the other.  
Sitting back in his chair he held onto Kagome's hand. A sigle tear of relief trailed down his face and pooled at the bottom of his chin, he could taste the salt and wondered when the last time he had shed, even one tear was.

_ Watch me  
Fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over all over  
ME _

'Good Lord, what is the matter with me today. I'm like the walking flash back machine. Really why did I have to go and remember all of that? Hmm? No there really was no reason was there? ... Yea thats what I thought... Oh God, I'm berating myself. I feel serifibly insane at the moment. Still, really, what is the point of bringing up the past as I have today?' Sesshoumaru thought as he continued his drive and changed the radio to an R&B station. 'Ha! There is no way I will have such flash backs with these songs.'

Looking around Sesshoumaru realized he was only a few stops away from his destination. 'Wow. That was really quick. Just how fast was I going? And how many stop signs did I blow threw? I honestly can't remember stopping at a single one.'

"Alright, warehouse number 13 where are you? 10...11...12... Ah-ha, there it is building number 13. Now for Garage number 7. Just where I left it."  
Sesshoumaru pulled into the empty lot front of the old buildings. Taking out an extra pair of keys from his pocekt he walked over to the garage and undid the lock. When he pushed up on the the door, he revealed 6 neatly kept tuner cars. Pressing a button on his key ring, Sesshoumaru's 1997 Nissan R33 Skyline GTR beeped and the headlights flashed. He walked up to it and pressing another button the doors popped out and slid up. This car was one of his beauties. Everything was just about perfect from the butterfly doors to the modified engine to the great appearnce. Everything was superb from the chasie up.

The Skyline was a deep iredesent blue from the bottom up to the bottom of the windows, there's a 2" strip of silver and then from there on up the rest is a pitch black.  
He had a white and silver, pouncing, fangs bared, yellow eyed dog, decal on both doors. It had a Veil Side CE-I complete body kit, a Veil Side CI rear carbon fiber wing, a spyder 3 hood scoop, ICWRacing 015B Talon wheels that are 18". And to make perfection just so much better he also had Blue l.e.d. Streetglow and a Venom VCN 1000 Nitros kit! What more could a guy want in a car? This was the first car he bought strictly for racing.  
Sesshoumaru had won 13 races in this baby, and only lost once to his mentor, Myouga.  
As quickly as he could Sesshoumaru hopped into the Skyline and pulled it out of the garage. Then he swapped cars and stored his Audii TT in the Nissan's place.

Now, he was ready for that race.  
While driving down Fredricksburg Road Sesshoumaru's phone rang. Snatching it from the seat beside him Sesshoumaru read the screen, it was his father.  
"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.  
"Where have you been? You were supposed to come into the office today, so when you didn't I put the folders on your desk at home. And I know you saw them so don't bother coming up with some excuse! Really Sesshoumaru, It's hard for me to trust that you can handel the company when you won't even take a few minutes to go threw a few folders."

"I have not neglected my work father. I am, as we speak, on my way to pick up that private donation we spoke about."  
"Oh, I saw your friend Kagome at the store today. How is she? She has not been around latly."  
"That was random. Kagome is just fine, father. Just busy." Sesshoumaru quickly lied. "Now back to buisness, I will take care of those folders and a few other files as soon as I get home. Though I doubt I will be there soon. So do not bother waiting up." he stated, trying to change the subject.  
Sensing his son's frustration Inu Tashio allowed the topic change... for now. "And will you even be able to get up tomarrow morning if you insist on staying out so late?"  
"Of course, really father you have no faith sometimes."  
"And you are one to speak of faith?" With that Sesshoumaru's dad hung up his phone.  
Grumbling Sesshoumaru thought about why no one bothers to say 'bye' any more before hanging up.

Sesshoumaru stared indiffrently at his phone then looked back up at the road as he shifted gears higher and ran threw a blatant red light. Just past the intersection Sesshoumaru hung a left across 4 lanes of traffic and into a parking lot that seemed to be jam-packed. Reving the engine, to get people to move out of the way, he parked in his usual spot.  
'There are so many people here they look like sardines in a can.' He thought as he observed the girls that were mingling with the drivers, they were all wearing too-tight shirts and super mini skirts. He remembered when _she_ used to come to these alot. Wearing her cute little raver clothes that consisted of; short, plaid, neon colored skirts, her white knee highs with fresh highlighter on them, her little disney shirts from a child's store, and the ever famous bright yellow, teddy bear back pack.

Shaking his head slightly Sesshoumaru got out of car to be greeted by all that showed up.  
As usual Kouga, Jakoutsu and Bankoutsu were already here. Bankoutsu never raced he was normaly here for support only... and to give fashion advice to the little girlies it the cared to listen to him.

"Hey man! Dude! Do you know how much the hat is tonight? 25 grand and thats without your money. Man, this is crazy! Have you even seen the little kiddies that are racing today? This is going to be a sitch!"

"Hey! Don't jynx us! You of all people should know better than to count your chicks before they hatch." Jakoutsu repremanded him with an open palm slap to the back of the head.  
"Hey, dude, I don't know about you but I'm not no craddel robber. Sick fuck."  
"What he means by chicks, is not the girls, he's talking of the animal, you mangy fleabag." Sesshoumaru cut in.  
Looking around he determined that Kouga may be right. There were 2 other racers already here. Which means one of them must have called the race, since neither him, Jakoutsu or Kouga did. Though the wolfe boy did have a point at first glance the two didn't have much.  
'Let's see, Hojo's got a neon with a twin turbo charger, theres some guy with a... no, is that a golf?! Hmm weird...' But Sesshoumaru wasn't one to judege a car buy the outside. His first car was an old, beat up ford station wagon that could smoke anything off the light, when he was done with it.

Walking around the four of them checked out all the cars that had shown up. Nothing too exciting, just your regular tuners. The chicks were really the main thing to keep an eye out for. Sesshoumaru drifted a little ways away from the group to check out this chick's Xplod subwoofers.  
"Sesshoumaru! Hey man I'm glad I caught up to you in time. It's $6,250 for the race tonight." Miroku said as he caught sight of Sesshoumaru.  
Pulling out a wad of money from his front cargo pocket, Sesshoumaru counted out the sum then handed it over. "Who called the race?"  
"This new guy Steven. He's the one with the Golf. Alright so, circuit race. It starts in this intersection then goes down wurzbach, turn right on vance jackson, then right again on fredrickburg."  
"Short circuit."  
"Yea but you know the rules. You call the race, you call the shots. So Evan, Dennis, and Chuck have their cars set up at each turn to block of any traffic."  
"Any idea why he chose a to race on a cop-infested circuit at this time of day?"  
"No idea man. But then again, I'm not here to ask questions."  
"He looks so firmiluar."  
"Yea dude, he's our new school mate. That's how he heard about the races."  
Thats when it clicked. Thats the stalker guy, he saw staring at Sango all day.  
"Let's just hope this race goes off with out a hitch."

Just then Bankoutsu spoted Miroku and clapped his hands while jumping up and down.  
"Miro-kun!!" Bankoutsu screeched as he went to hug-pick-up Miroku, "My, my, you are lookin too seschy! Mmm!"  
"Oh really now?" Miroku waggled his eyebrows at Bankoutsu, "So uh, what do you say we take this away from prying eyes, eh?"  
"Mmm I'd say yes, I just want to lick your skin off." He put his arm around Miroku and they acted like they were gonna walk off, when Miroku ducked under his arm, "Naah!"  
Laughing he walked back to the little group just in time for Bankoutsu reach over, grab Miroku's face and smooch him on the cheek.  
Miroku's eyes went wide as saucers, "Ewuh! Man that's disgusting!" He screeched as he lifted his shirt and wiped his face off.  
Jakoutsu gave his boyfriend a look when he went to stand next to him.

"Aww come on baby, you know I was playing." Bankoutsu said in a sweety-pie voice, "besides you know you would have done the same if it were you."Smiling, Jakoutsu just nodded his head as he put his arm around the love of his life.  
Sesshoumaru just smirked at his friends crazy antics.  
Seeing something the rest of them didn't, Miroku backed away slowly and mumbled something about getting things in order, before leaving in a bit more than a rush.

"Hey there you." Kaguya said as she sideled upto Sesshoumaru's person. "I've been looking for you sexy."

Ah Kaguya, what could one say about her... in one word? Slut. Tonight she was wearing a short red skirt that just barely covered her private area, and only half of her ass. Her shirt was white, and tight, it was a tube top that could quite possibly be consided a scrunchy for one's hair... Now normaly Sesshoumaru, being the young man that he was, did not mind at all when women paraded around in such things, but with Kaguya it was just... well gross!  
Giving her a disdainful look he started with, "I like jellyroles for breakfast."  
Kaguya's smile widened as she thought this meant something.  
"Not on my women." He finished and with that he left her standing there, while his friends fallowed suit..

"Kouga! Over here baby! It's been awhile," a short brunette said as she latched on to his left arm, as her twin clutched the other one.  
"We've missed you sweety. Where have you been?" Twin b said while pressing her breasts against his arm.  
"Ladies, ladies, it's only been a week. But if you missed me that much, let me go make it up to you."  
With that he gave a wolfish grin and left the group before walking off, hottie on each arm.  
"How does he do it?" Jakoutsu wondered out loud, then caught the scowl on his boyfriends face. "Not that I want to baby. I was just wondering. Really innocent curiosity."  
"Oh yeah? Well Curiosity killed the cat." Bankoutsu stated with the best mean voice he could muster... which for the hyperactive male it wasn't very convincing.  
"True, but satisfaction brought him back." Sesshoumaru reminded him with a little twitch of a smile playing on his lips.  
"I can not believe you would choose to take his side on this." Bankoutsu huffed and turned his back on them.

Just then about 6 young women squeled in unison, "B-baby!"Bankoutsu's eyes widened as he did his signiture move of jumping and claping. "Girlies!" With that he swooped them all up in to his broad chest for a big bear hug.  
"We despratly need you Banky-kun! We've-got-this-new-girl,-but-she-won't-come-out-of-the-bathroom-because-she's-ashamed-of-her-outfit!" One of the six exclaimed in one long breath.  
"Though if you ask me, I'd be ashamed too. It's absolutly hideous!" another said a bit calmer.  
"Yea! There is absolutly not a thing we can do with it. So we were wondering, if you would work your absolutly best magic on her!"  
"Please B-baby? She's not ugly, just a fashion disaster!"  
"Major disaster!"  
Squeling Bankoutsu turned to kiss his lover on the cheek. "Shall we go girlies? Oh babe if I'm not back before the race begins good luck! You too fluffy-kun" And with that he walked arm in arm with two of the girls.  
"Well... there walks the band of seven." Jakoutsu sighed.  
"Soon to be band of eight possibly." Sesshoumaru retorted.  
"Yea if she can handle Bankoutsu's squels and randomness." Jakoutsu replied laughing.  
"Agreed, not many can."

Popping back up Miroku informed them that the race was about to start, so getting back in their seperate cars they made their way to the intersection of Fredricksburg Rd and Wurzbach Rd.  
The five racers got into formation. The one who called the race on the top left of the line. The best racer, being sesshoumaru, on the top right of the line. Jakoutsu in the middle on the right, Kouga in the middle on the left. Leaving Hojo with the back right corner.  
As the twins from Earlyer sprayed the start/finish line, Sesshoumaru rummaged threw his cd's til he found the one; Disturbed's album 'believe'. Skipping tracks til number 7, he waited for the go.

One of the girls from the band of seven walked, head held high to the start line, making sure to be inbetween the two colums of cars.  
_Rise_

_Throw away  
The charade of your life  
Let the flame of my heart  
Burn away_

First she raised her left hand over her head and looked to that column to see if the were ready.

_Your complacence tonight  
I command you to rise  
Wash away  
_  
She did the same to her right.

_ The decay of your life  
Feel the light of your eyes  
_

Then sqauring her feet she threw her arms down and stayed in a semi-bow until all five cars had passed her.  
Spinning around she cause the tailights of the cars as they raced down Wurzbach heading North East.

_ Find the way  
Through the darkness tonight  
Fearing no one  
_

Just as the girl waved her arms, Sesshoumaru shifted into gear and took off down Wurzbach. Rapidly shifting his gears up, he listend to the thrum of the engine while he thought. 'I haven't even turned the key in this baby in over a week. I should take it easy on her tonight. Averaging about 150 mph should do it.

Just up ahead and rapidly aproaching was Evan's Subaru.

_ Do you really think I covet like you do?  
Come, take me away  
Remove the fear from my eyes  
Feel the flame of my heart  
Burning away  
All conversation tonight  
Hearing no one  
_

Brakes be damned, Sesshoumaru sped up and turned sharply to the right, drifting into the turn. Straighting out the wheel he drove down Vance Jackson Rd heading South East.  
Within 28 seconds Sesshoumaru was already speeding up and drifting into the next corner. That Steven guy was already a few seconds behind him. He could hardly even see Hojo in his review mirror anymore.

_Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?  
Now rise  
Turn away  
From the shame of your life  
Feel the light from my eyes  
Offering  
Consolation tonight  
Fearing no one _

He was on Callaghan Rd heading South East.  
'This is going to be a fast one,' he thought as he sped up and yanked a heard turn onto Fredricksburg Rd.

_ Do you really think I want it like you do?  
Come, take me away  
Remove the fear from my eyes  
Feel the flame of my heart  
Burning away  
All conversation tonight  
Hearing no one  
_

The last strip of road, heading North West, and he was bound to win.  
The new guy was posing only to be a slight problem.

_ Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?  
Fearing no one  
Saviors of my soul _

But then again, Sesshoumaru hadn't even dipped into his N.O.S. supply, yet.  
Slamming on the gas for a final burst of speed, Sesshoumarr crossed the finish line wthout even breaking a sweat.

_Am I precious to you now?  
Am I precious to you now?  
Now, I cannot stop this  
Pure emotion  
Falling from my eyes  
You are vindicating  
Liberating  
Saviors of my soul  
_

He had finished a full 8 seconds ahead of Steven, and in racing that is quite allot!  
Tonight was a good night. Alothough the same could not be said for Hojo, who brought up the rear, a total of 16 seconds afer.

_ Now rise  
Throw away  
The charade of your life  
Let the flame of my heart  
Burn away  
Your complacence tonight  
Fearing no one  
_

Just past the intersection, Sesshoumaru, slammed on the brakes, shifted down and spun the wheel all the way to the left. Doing a complete 180, he stopped just at the opening of the parking lot. Tapping the gas slightly he pulled into the open area.  
Stepping from his car he was over-whelmed by fans and more imprtantly, fan girls. Everyone wanted to congrajulate him on the win. Everyone except the one person who truly mattered. The one person who he would give anything to have here.  
Gaining his way threw the crowd, Sesshoumaru finaly made it to Miroku.  
"Awesome race, my man!" Miroku said as he handed over the wad of money.  
"Kid stuff." Was all Sesshoumaru said, with a nod of his head. He handed Miroku 500, "Here's your cut. I'll meet up with you at the after party.  
Turning around he spoted Jakotsu and Koga walking over from their cars. As soon as they got close enough he handed them each $3,125 and said, "good race guys. I'll see you at the party. I have some buisness to take care of. Have a drink waiting for me.

With that he walked back over to his car just in time to hear sirens faintly in the distance.  
Sesshoumaru smoothly hopped into his car. Turning the key in the ignition, his car rumbled to life and his cd player started automaticly. As he put the gears into reverse and peelled the hell out of there the song 'Mistress' came on.

_ I stand on the brink of your mind  
Living inside a nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of your life  
Just give me another moment  
From which I will never awaken _

As he turned onto Hamilton Wolfe Rd, Sesshoumaru realized that at least five of the cruisers were hot on _**his **_trail.  
Kicking up the speed Sesshoumaru turned left onto Oak Dell Way, a residential road, 'So I need to be on high alter for pedestrians.' He thought to himself.

_ Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in  
_

As he took a tight right, onto Danny Kaye Drive, he realized that four cops were still in pursuit. Two of the cars had found their way to either side of his vehicle. Looking to the horizon he noted a bend in the road not too far off. Pressing the quick Venom button on his steering wheel he sped off, just as the two police officers started to ram him. Incidently they rammed each other, effectivly knocking themselves out of the race to catch the Don of Street Racing, Sesshoumaru Tashio. Not that it could be proven in court.

_ To stand on the edge of the knife  
Cutting through the nightmare from which  
I just cannot awaken  
Stand on the edge of the night  
Living inside a moment  
From which I will never awaken  
_

As he turned on to Desilu Drive heading Southwest only two cars were now fallowing. Taking a quick right, heading East on Brenda Lane, Sesshoumaru tried to shake them. He hated racing threw neighbor hoods like this. It would be horrible if something happend to some kid walking home.

_ Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in  
_

Sliding a left on to Prentiss Drive, he saw a third cop about to meet up with them on the corner. Crafty manuevering got him passed with nary a scratch, just in time to drift left onto Evers Rd. Heading Southeast two the chasing vehicles hit a major puddle and spun out, leaving just the one to chase after Sesshoumaru. He gave one slight sigh of releif, he was no longer speeding threw residential roads, for the moment, and only one police officer was fallowing.

_ Look at what you've done to me  
You've become my enemy  
Poisoning the world for me  
Take away my everything  
Weakened as I am  
_

Taking a right down Lockner lane, Sesshoumaru could no loner see the cop in his rearview mirror. Making sure to loose him for good he took another right onto Trone trail, heading northwest. Still no police fallowed so he took a quick left on Rue Francois Street.

_ Stand on the brink of my own demise  
Fallen again for another  
Mistress of burden  
To idolize  
Hoping that one of them will decide  
To let me in  
_

Cooling his speed, but only slightly, Sesshoumaru took a right on Bandera and tried to blend in with everynight traffic... well as much as a Nissan Skyline can in America. Slowing his speed furhter to just above the limit, he drove to the ware house to retrieve his Audii.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the club where he knew Naraku to be. He snorted to himself, 'Club XS, childs play. When I get threw with him he shall wish he was still an infant.'Walking in the music blared in his ears as he walked around, trying to spot the VIP section... 'Don't know how I missed _that_ it's as blatant as day.' Sesshoumaru forced his way by the bouncer and entered the little section.

Naraku stood up, "Ah, Sesshoumaru, to what do I owe this annoyance?"  
Grabbing him by the throat an idea hit him, like a metal base ball bat to the back of his skull. What he didn't realize is a bouncer really had hit him with a metal bat and then ran scared when it did nothing. "We are going to settle this once and for all." Sesshoumaru chose his words carefuly he wanted Naraku to take the bait and eniciate the idea of a bet. It was the only way he would go with it.

"Of course Sesshoumaru and what do you have in mind? A deal? A bet perhaps? Oh and just to show how great _I_ am I will even let you decide what we bet on."  
'Perfect!' "A race, between me and you. The looser has to leave and _never _ come back."  
Naraku looked slightly shaken, but only for a second. Racing was not his strong suit, but he would deal. "Agreed we shall race in two months time, and the winner gets the ever beautiful Kagome. Oh don't act so surprised, I know this is all about her."  
"She is not a prize to be won."  
"Mm, to you she might not be."  
"Naraku, just leave her out of this. This is between you, and me."  
"Oh? And what will you do if I don't? Kill me?" Naraku laughed and continued, "Tell me Sesshoumaru, will you kill me like you did my child? How exactly did that happen again? Oh, yes, of course, it wasn an accident!" He burst into concided laughter, just before Sesshoumaru had him by the throat, his eyes tinting red.  
You could hear the shrieks of the other occupants of the VIP room.

'I didn't do it! I didn't kill it!' Sesshoumaru held Naraku at arms length away, brought his foot up and kicked Naraku in the stomache repeatedly. Naraku, was too stunned to do anything at first, now he was windless, and making excuses.  
"I did not kill him!" Sesshoumaru said as he slamed Naraku against the wall.  
"It was an accident!" He yelled as he kneed Naraku in the groin.  
"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she would miscarry!" With that Sesshoumaru threw Naraku into the wall on the other side of the room.  
Panting and huffing, he looked at his hands, 'I didn't mean to.' "I need a drink."

"Sesshoumaru, man, I was wondering when you would show up!" Kouga yelled over the music of the after party.  
"Yeah, where has the winner been upto?" Miroku asked as he walked up and handed Sesshoumaru a Corona Extra with lime.  
"I had buisness to attend to." He stated simply and chugged a large portion of his beer.  
"What kind of buisness?" Kouga asked.  
"Naraku buisness." There was an ery quiet between the three.  
"And he's..." Miroku started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
"Alive. For now."  
"Ah. Well then I take it your going to need something stronger than that. I'll be back." Miroku said as he walked in the general direction of the kitchen.  
"So I hear Kikyo is staying at Kagome's tonight." Kouga said as he looked the other way.  
"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked, genuinly curious.  
"Inu Yasha."  
"Ah."  
Silence engulfed the two.

Sesshoumaru finished off his drink, "she used to love the after partys." He said simply, Kouga knew who he was talking about. It's not that she _never_ came anymore, it's just she didn't come often... and never danced anymore.  
The music had changed to a techno beat. A song she used to love to dance to. Sesshoumaru started to listen about halfway threw the song, and remembered the old days like it was just yesturday.

_**Flash Back **_

_Feeling comes so painfuly that it chills to the bone  
With anyone close to me I'm damaged as I'm sure you know  
_

Kagome stood at the front of the room, swinging two glow sticks on shoe laces. completing the butterfly effect she spun around and threw the sticks high in the air, only to pull them back down with the end of the laces. Swinging them back and around she did a no hand cart wheel, manuvering her legs right threw the 'hoop' as she did so.

_ I'm scared and I'm alone  
I'm ashamed and I need for you to know  
_

Many of the people there watched in shocked awe as the meek Kagome turned into the the seductive raver, as she danced to the rythm of the song.

_ I didn't say all the things I wanted to say  
You can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
_

Sesshoumaru looked on at what had to be the goddesss of twirling-glowing-neon-sticks-on-shoe-laces.  
How ever his perfect vision was soon interupted by a demoness that he later knew as Kaguya.

_ I didn't say all the things I wanted to say  
You can't take back what you've taken away  
Cause I feel you, I feel you near me  
_

_**End flash back **_

"Hey man, here you are." Miroku was saying as he handed him a whole bottle of everclear.  
"To Sesshoumaru... force winning the raccce." a very drunk Bankoutsu said as he lifted his glass full of the only thing he drank, lemon vodka.  
"Here, here!" Jakoutsu said, while holding his boyfriend up with one hand and raising his topped off cup of butter shots with the other.  
"I'll drink to that!" Miroku and Koga cheered at the sametime, and raising their glasses.  
"To the many wins to come." Sesshoumaru said and raised his bottle.  
Sesshoumaru was parked on the corner of the street watching Kagome's house as her friends all left.  
He wasn't stalking... he was checking up. Or so he told himself.  
After he was sure they had all left, Sesshoumaru got out of his car, grabed his laptop and walked around to the back. Scaling the tree by Kagome's window, he felt a tad foolish. But not foolish enough to stop. He just wanted to make sure she got the sleep she needed. He was posotive he would not spend most of the night here. Just long enough to prove to himself that she was fine. Sesshoumaru sat on a branch right outside of Kagome's window. By the grace of God shadows covered him entirely, so he could see her, but she could not see him. Smirking he took out a walkman phone. He had a surprise for her tonight.

_**Authoress' Ending Note: **_

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed!!! It means soo much to me!  
Please keep reviewing, it's really the only thing that makes me try so hard,  
to steal my little brothers computer in order to write up chapters.  
Thank you so much for your support.  
I hope it continues.  
Good luck and have fun.  
Your Authoress,  
**Tanii**_


	8. Ch8 Watching an Angel

_**Summary:**_ I know sweety. But it will be okay, we can..." He never got to finish what he was going to say because she cut him off with a strangled cry.  
"No! No, it is not okay! He's Gone! He's gone and he's not coming back. I'll never be able to hold him. Or stay up with him all night. I'll never get to hear his laugh. I'll never..." She scrunched her knees up to her chest and bawled into her hands, "he's gone"  
_**Authoress' Note: **_Thank you for reading. Please rate and review.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own InuYasha and co. I do not own the songs 'This Time' by '3 Doors Down' or 'Right Here' by 'Staind'

_**Chapter Eight  
Watching an Angel**_

At long last Kagome came into her room walked to her night stand and picked up her book. She sat down on her bed and read.  
Sesshoumaru noted that she didn't come to close the window... He might have to talk to her about that habit one day. Knowing that it would be awhile til she fell asleep, he pulled out his lap top, and went to work. He had a briefing the next day in the late afternoon and needed to be completly prepaired.  
The buisness was doing fine, but someone, somewhere, was laundering money. It was outrageous! Who would dare steal money from him and his father?! Well, this Sesshoumaru was going to find out who.  
He'd had Jaken email him the records for the accounts that were short. As well as a list of employees with acess to it on a daily basis.  
Pulling out ear phones, Sesshoumaru listend to his MP3 while he worked. Making sure to keep an eye on Kagome as well of course.

_unsure  
yourself  
you stand divided now  
we chose to lead you there  
last time  
You fell and you hit hard  
your wounds have healed by now  
but you still see your scares_

_**Flash Back**_

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome squeled as she held up a tiny pair of tennis shoes, "I'm so excited! look at these little shoes! Aren't they adorable?! I'm so glad we finaly know the sex of the baby, now I can go shopping for the cutest little boy clothes!"  
"I like to hear that you are happy Kagome. Have you thought of a name for the little rugrat?"  
"David Maxamilus! David cause it's cool as all get out, and there is no way to make fun of that name. And Maxamilus mainly after one of the greatest paintball players ever! And because I think Max would be a cute nick name for a baby. What do you think?""I think it sounds excellent. But you do realize that the child will only need socks at first... and when Max is big enough for shoes to have a practical purpose, he will only need one pair, correct?"  
"Na-uh! Everyone needs lots of shoes. And if he is to be any child of mine he will have tons!"  
Laughing at her goofy expression he kissed her on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist, 'Whatever you say sweety."  
The couple walked with their new purchases to the up escelator.  
"How do you feel Kagome? Do you need to take a break?"  
Kagome laughed and swated at his arm, "I'm fine! Really, I'm a big girl."  
"I choose not to comment on that. Anything I say will be used against me."  
"oh! what's that supposed to mean? huh?"  
"Absolutly nothing"  
"Riiiight..." As they reached the top Kagome spotted a cozy looking bench across the isle way, "maybe I could use a short break. But Sesshoumaru would you run get me a soda I'm so thirsty."

_But its not the way it used to be  
right now you've come so far  
to just let this go my friend  
don't go ever_

Sesshoumaru hesitated as Kagome sat down. He looked at her and then at how far away the food court was. He was torn, he didn't want to leave her alone, but he also wanted to please her."  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm fine by myself. It's okay."  
He nodded and walked in the direction of the closest food joint. After he had left two guys walked over to Kagome.  
"Hey there Kagome." the first one said.  
"um... I'm sorry do I know you?"  
"no, but we know you. We're Sango's cousins. she's shown us countless pictures of the two of you together."  
"Sango really? She's never mentioned cousins."  
"Well we didnt really get along til recently. She's downstairs in the arcade right now."  
"Really? That's crazy she didn't tell me she'd be here. I gotta go say hi real quick!"

_Same way  
you did the last time don't break  
When you fall  
dont make the same mistakes  
you did all over  
you've got to believe in yourself  
this time_

Kagome walked over to the down escelator, she never saw what happened next.  
She felt a sharp push from behind, it was as if she was watching it all in slow motion, she couldn't hear anything but her rapidly beating heart as she saw the stairs tip away and then rush up to meet her face. She tried to turn to her back so as not to squish her stomache, but she only pushed it harder into the side. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was silver hair and golden eyes.

_**at the hospital**_

"They said you could go home..." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on Kagome's hospital bed. He grabbed her hand, only to have her yank it back."Sesshou... He's gone... too much damage..." kagome said. she tried her hardest not to cry. But the tears came anyway and streamed down her bruised face.  
"I know sweety. But it will be okay, we can..." He never got to finish what he was going to say because she cut him off with a strangled cry.  
"No! No, it is not okay! He's Gone! He's gone and he's not coming back. I'll never be able to hold him. Or stay up with him all night. I'll never get to hear his laugh. I'll never..." She scrunched her knees up to her chest and bawled into her hands, "he's gone"  
Sesshoumaru tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him off, "No! I don't need you to patronize me! I know you didn't even want him!""Kagome you know that's not true! I would have loved him as if he were my own!" He stood up and picked her hand up again, this time holding tightly. "I wanted to be his father, so much more than you know!"  
"Don't feed me your lies! I know the truth!" She began to cry harder, "you never cared! He was just a thing to you, and now he's gone."  
"Kagome..."  
"No! Get out! I don't want to see you ever again!"  
"I know you don't mean that, if you just let me," he started.  
"NO! I said get out!!" With that she threw a flower vase at him to get him to leave. "Don't ever come near me again!"

_**Around 2 Am**_

Sesshoumaru had lost track of time. Kagome was finaly asleep, and he was ready to leave... that's when he noticed she hadn't even bothered to get under the covers, let alone the fact that she was still holding her book, and her light was still on. Rolling his eyes and sighing Sesshoumaru jumped threw the open window effortlessly, and walked over to the sleeping girl.  
She looked so beautiful in this light. She had such a peaceful expression on her sweet face. Sesshoumaru put his laptop on the end her nightstand while placing her book on the other. He carefully pulled the covers down from underneath her, then put them up to her neck. He was tucking her in when he stopped and stared at her. she was the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on.  
Catching himself he quickly turned the light off, and started walking towards the window. He suddenly heard a rustleing sound and turned around to see Kagome sitting up in bed.  
"Mm what time is it?" She asked out loud to her self, he knew she didn't excpect an answer but he couldn't stop himself from giving her one.  
"Shh late," he said in a soothing voice. He stepped over to the bed and gently pushed her back down. "Go back to sleep."  
"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked groggily, still very much in a half sleeping state.

"I just came to check on you. Your light was still on, and your window was wide open." he stated cooly. Sesshoumaru watched as a few emotions crossed her gorgoes face. Then he saw her blush. Oh how he loved it when she blushed. When she turned her head away from him he just had to see her face again. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her to face him, and once again he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
"Since you seem to be fine, good night Kagome," he said and be before he could stop himself he was leaning down and gave her a peck on her cheek. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes, almost as if she was enjoying it. But no, he knew she didn't.

He jumped out the window before she could open her eyes again. He waited in the shadows of the tree, and watched as she walked to her window and looked out, then back to her bed. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as her saw her place a hand lightly on her cheek where he had kissed her.  
Sesshoumaru had one last thing up his sleeve for her. He fished threw his pocket and pulled out the walkman phone he had bought her. He pressed the 'W' button, and the media-player opened up. He had only put one song on this particular playlist. Pressing play he slipped the phone threw the window and onto her desk. As 'Cosmos (Outer Space) by T.a.t.U. came on he heard her say "I like this song" before she fell back asleep. he took one last look at her, and closed the window for the night.  
Sesshoumaru jumped into his car and drove off. he had a lot to do before he went to bed tonight.In the car Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself about how he had never really left Kagome alone. Not really, not ever.

_I know I've been mistaken  
just give me a break and see  
the changes that I've made  
Ive got some imperfections  
but how can you collect them all  
and throw them in my face_

The dark clouds rumbled anomously, as a crowd gathered around on a hill. Everyone dressed in dark forebodding colors. Most just looking solem while one stood out, and ahead of the rest. Bawling unhindered she knealt down, next to a pile of dirt. She gently placed 8 roses; 4 black and 4 white into the vase connected to a baby blue marble monument. Erected in honor of a little life that never got the chance to take it's first breath.  
Standing in the back he knew he was not welcome here, but he could not miss it. He couldn't bare the thought of letting her go it alone. It took all of his will power not to go over and hug her heaving shoulders.

_but you always find away  
to keep me right here waiting  
you always find the words to say  
to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away  
i'd still be right here waiting  
searching for the things to say  
to keep you right here waiting_

One week after the dark day of the funeral, Sesshoumaru fallowed Kagome to a strangers party. She obviously felt the need to loose herself. So Sesshoumaru watched her, making sure no on got too close. She had told him to leave her alone. But he would not, he couldnot. He loved her too much to leave her to her own devices. She meant too much to him to loose her yet again. He felt horrible that she thought he did not care about the death of their unborn. 'Their' he wished now that he had told her he thougt of the baby as theirs. He watched as she passed out on a couch. Picking her up, he knew he would take her home, and tuck her in. Just as he did all the other nights since the death.

_I hope your not intending  
to be so condesending  
this is as much as I can take  
And you so independent  
You just refuse to bend  
so I keep bending til I break_

On Augst 15th, 2004 Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome started her first year of highschool. He had left her an anoumounus leftter of good luck in her locker, though he had no doubt she would recognize his writing. Kagome going to his school, would make keeping an eye on her that much easier. He watched as she walked gracefully to her first class. He honestly did not think she belonged her so soon. She should still be at home recuperating. Though he knew she had pitched a fit to be allowed to go. Sesshoumaru was just worried about her. One could easily see that she was hurting on the inside still. Oh how he longed to give her just one hug.

_but you always find away  
to keep me right here waiting  
you always find the words to say  
to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away  
i'd still be right here waiting  
searching for the things to say  
to keep you right here waiting_

From the arcade Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome made her way to the escelator. He watched as a bewildered look crossed her face. He knew the reaston. There were already 8 rosest a the tiny shrine, the mall had made as an apology for what happened, but thats not what got her. There were 4 white and 4 black. It's what she had used at the funeral. Only one person would be so thoughtful.When Kagome turned around Sesshoumaru did not hesitate. Locking eyes with each other Kagome smiled and waved. At that moment a warm feeling spread threw him as he smiled back. She had not acknowledged him in about a year. Sesshoumaru beamed, yes beamed, to himself while he watched her walk away.

_I've made a commitment  
i'm willing to bleed for you  
i needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you  
why cant you just forgive me  
I dont want to relive all the mistakes  
I've made along the way_

End Flash Backs

Driving home, Sesshoumaru, never realized that he had been seen leaving. He also did not know that it might cause him a bit of greef the next day. As he pulled into the long drive way he saw his half brother waiting up on the steps.  
"Where were you?" InuYasha asked as Sesshoumaru got out of his car.  
"Not that it is any of your concern, I had a party to be at."  
"You haven't answered my question. Don't think you can play those dman word games with me.""Obviously you are looking for a specific answer. So why don't you tell me what you know?" Sesshoumaru countered.  
"Kikyo saw you climbing down from Kagome's window ledge." InuYasha gritted out threw clenched teeth."And this affects you, how?"  
"If you hurt one hair on her head..." InuYasha left the threat open to interpretation. Honestly he didn't know what he would do.  
In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru had InuYasha up against the wall with his arm up against InuYasha's throat.  
"Do you really think I would hurt her?! You of all people should know what she means to me!" With that said Sesshoumaru went inside to wake his father up.

As he walked past his father's study he heard the old man call out to him. Back tracking he made his way to the partially closed door and entered.  
With out turning around the older Taship called his son to step further in to the room. "How is the girl?""Father I don..."  
"Don't play stupid with me. I built a multi-billion dollar company from the ground up. I did not get where I am today by being naive about who was where and when."  
"So you're having me fallowed."  
"No you just don't cover your tracks very well. No, in fact, until tonight I only knew you were out frequently. No the wheres."  
"So the whelp talked.""Don't be bitter. It doesn't suit you."  
Closing his eyes to reign in any temper that dared rise up, Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He held it up for his father to see. "The donation I spoke of."Yes... donation. I trust you will draw up all the legal forms and faz them to the office before you go to sleep."  
"Yes, of course. I have other work I need to finish up as well."  
"Good, good. Though I must say as a father do not work too hard."  
"I'll try."

Sesshoumaru flipped the switch in his room and walked in. He dropped his things into his room and walked back out. He went to his brother's room and barged in.Of course he had already fallen asleep. That boy could fall into a deep sleep faster than anyone Sesshoumaru knew. And for once, Sesshoumaru didn't wake him up. He looked at his younger half brother. They had been threw so much together. But since that day two years ago Sesshoumaru had with drawled from everyone.  
Turning out InuYasha's lights quietly exited the room and softly closed the door behind him.  
Walking into his room, Sesshoumaru, glanced down at his desk. 5 to 10 files were laying in a haphazard pile. Many of them being from accountants, he gave out a long sigh. Math had always been his best subject, but he hated it with a firey passion. Giving into the coming headache he sat at his desk and went to work.  
Sesshoumaru's father wanted him to take over the buisness as soon as possible. For the elder Tashio it was all about the retierment. But in order for Sesshoumaru to lead he needs the respect of his fallowers.

Thus he had been lending a hand while he was simutaneously working his way up since his 16th birthday.  
As he worked his way slowly and dilberatly threw the files, he began to notice that something seemed... off about the way certain numbers were adding up. He would have one of the accountants double check all of it. Just to be sure maybe the numbers were wrong before they got to him. Because the mistake is not in his work. He is never wrong, of course.  
Opening up a new document on his home laptop, Sesshoumaru started writing up the papers he would need to legalize the 'private donation.'  
20,000 dollars doesn't seem to be a lot in the promanent buisness world. But coming once a week seemed to do the trick of avoiding suspicion. Many people made little anymounus donations like this all the time. As his fingers flew fluidly across the keyboard he thought about how this was becoming too routine for him. He should try to mix it up a little... but how? He knew that eventualy he would have to change things up in order to avoid suspicion. But he had never thought of a way to do so.  
As he stared into the computer screen, at the blinking cursor, an idea struck him. He could hold onto the money for a few months or so, and then donate it as one large donation. Or quite possibly a year then it would be a adequette fund for a donation. But he would be hard pressed not to spend it on his cars or one of his other many hobbies-bordering-on-obsession.  
He sighed in frustration at his many mispelled words. Early morning hours and no sleep causes his spelling to go to shit. Not that he would allow anyone to know that little tidbit of information.

Sesshoumaru had the perfect solution for this problem. Moving the mouse over the red-underlined words he right clicked and scrowled down til he found the correct spelling of the word. Smiling at the laziness of hos actions, Sesshoumaru did that for the rest of the incorrect words.  
Glad to be rid of that mess he went threw his work email one last time for the night. Frowning in confusion he saw a recent email from Jaken. The subject was 'emergency meeting tomarrow.'Opening it up, the full body of the virtual letter read as;  
'Sesshoumaru,  
Urgent news has just come to my attention. Onigumo Haise has bought $240,000 worth of stocks from various holders.  
Kaede and myself think that this may be the begginnings of a buyout attempt.  
Speaking of Ms Kaede, she has fallen very ill after drinking the coffee from the break room.  
I have lined up interviews for a temperary secretary.  
We believe the thing with the coffee had something to do with an accountant that went missing.  
It was Jason Myer, Kaguya's father. And suspicously enough she has already called and asked for an interview.  
Your father has called an emergency meeting for our lunch hour. That is all, I shall keep you posted.  
-Your loyal retainer  
Jaken.'

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Sesshoumaru covered his face with his hands. He clicked the reply button and thought of how to respond. 'Ugh Kami, I'm so tired... I'll just close my eyes for a second to get rid of this pounding headache. Just a few short seconds after he was alread slipping away to his dreams.  
Sesshoumaru never realized when he dozed off.  
But he obviously must have for he found himself once again on the roof with Kagome.As this dream always starts off, they were taking pictures of the horizon and the beautiful sunset.

Knowing and anticipating what was coming next Sesshoumaru realized he might just be enjoying these dreams just a bit too much. But what did he care? No one but him and his dream-Kagome had to know, right?  
It could be his secret guilty pleasure, and oh how it could be pleasurable.  
But something was diffrent this time.  
She tured to him and smiled, "Oh Sessho! You were so right! Today is the perfect day for pictures. Thank you so much for bringing me up here."  
He watched as his dream-self responded, by grabbing her up and hugging her close. "Anything for my little angel."  
Giggling the girl wriggled free and turned to me him. She snapped a photo of him and smiled brighter, "I missed you so much! I'm going to keep this picture by my bedside so I never have to go so long with out seeing your face again!"  
This was diffrent. Normally it's a silent dream. Not that he minded, he loved the sound of his angel's voice... his angel?... yes. His angel.  
Again he watched as he went to the school back pack. "I have a surprise for you today."  
"Oh? What is it?"

As the other Sesshoumaru turned around Kagome caught sight of the purple feather within his grasp. Giggling she asked, "Have you been learning a thing or two from our kinky friends Kouga and Ayame?"  
"I thought you'd like it." He drawled out as he stepped closer. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss he gently pushed her to lay on the slanted roof. Sliding his hand to the front of her neck he deepened the kiss while rubbing slow circles with his thumb over her collar bones.  
When he broke away he heard her give a small meowl of protest.  
He smiled a lusty grin as he took the feather and began to drawl on her bare flesh.  
And with her scantly clad body, there was a LOT of flesh. He left no piece of flesh untouched by the erotic sensations.

He fallowed everymovement of the feather with hungry eyes. How he could just devour her creamy pale skin.  
Sesshoumaru rather enjoyed the way her skin would wither beneath his minstarions. And how he loved those little noises she was making. The drove him absolutly insane.  
Just as he captured the beautiful angel's lips in yet another searingly passionate kiss, a loudl high pitched beeping noise pierced threw his hazy state.  
Try as he might he could not hold on to his dream as he was ripped from the dream world and back into reality.

**_Authoress' Ending Note:  
_**_Thank you for reading.  
And thank you to those who reviewed last time.  
It's much appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Please send your thoughts.  
I know It's short. I'm sorry.  
Well anywhoo. Please tell me what you thought.  
Good luck and have fun  
Your Authoress  
**Tanii**  
_


	9. Ch9 Lesbianism? Not!

_**Summary:**__ What's this about Kagome and Kikyo being a couple?! Is it Kagome's mom's overactive imagination again, or is it real? Why is Kouga suddenly driving a Daewoo? And who is that damned secret admirer?? Read and maybe you'll get the answers. And maybe not.  
__**Authoress'**__** Note:**__ This is really important, so please read. I know it's been awhile. And I'm truly sorry. I've been threw a lot in the last couple of months. And this chapter is NOT edited. So it won't be my best work. But I thought that you all were patient for long enough and that I should at least give you a little treat, so here you go. My version of a cookie. Enjoy it, even though it won't be great. And I will get the edited copy up soon. Thank you for baring with.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha and company And I do not own the song Terror by My Ruin_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Lesbianism? NOT!**_

_Forever we'll be in  
Outer space, Outer space_

With a kiss on the lips he let go of her and she fell slowly back to earth, landing right in her bed.

_Our home forever is Outer Space._

With a jolt Kagome barely recognized the words that came out of her mouth, and then the unthinkable happened. To whatever she had said, there came a response. It came from the dark shadows of the room. What should have scared her most of all was that the voice was quite obviously make. But oddly enough she wasn't the least bit freaked.

Laying her head back into her pillows, she slipped back into the land of dreams. A place where girls can be princesses, cows can be purple, little boys can be pirates or dinosaurs. It's a place away from the cold harshness that is the real world.

_Sesshomaru stood up and went rummaging threw his bag. He came back with a single purple feather. This was of course a dream, and with out a doubt her favorite part. Doing something she hadn't done in this dream before she talked to him, well flirted really. And this time when he leaned in to kiss her, he said the three most bittersweet words. "I love you… Kagome."_

"…Kagome?"  
"…Kagome?"

When Kagome woke next, it was to the sound of her own name being whispered. Though in her dream like haze it sounded like Sesshomaru's voice… She soon realized that it actually belonged to her new found friend, Kikyo.

"Kagome, are you okay?"  
"Hmm…? Yeah… Why?" Was the broken response that came from the sleepy teen.  
"I just saw Sesshomaru climbing down your tree. I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. He just came to tuck me in." She babbled, on while scooting over, she held the covers up, "if you're so worried climb in, I need a new cuddle bunny to huggle on."  
Kikyo rolled her eyes at Kagome's odd sense of humor in the morning. But she hopped in anyways. It wasn't long before both girls had fallen back asleep.

At 6:30 the alarm went off, waking the girls slowly out of their slumber. After much yawning and stretching, Kikyo was first to rise. Grabbing her pillow she started smacking Kagome with it, "Wake up! Get your ass up! I am so not going to be late again!"

"Shut it, Skank, I want my last five."  
"Fine, I'm gonna take a quick shower. You better be outta bed when I get out, or I'll knock your ass on the floor."  
Within 10 minutes Kikyo was walking back into the room, when she noticed Kagome on her stomach with her pillow over her head. She grabbed her towel tighter around herself and jumped on the bed. After snatching the pillow she then proceeded with hitting Kagome on the head.

"Come on, get up!"  
"No!"  
"Why not?!"  
"'Cause, you're sitting on my ass!"  
"Ha-ha, my bad."  
"Yeah, yeah just get off." Kagome said, while squiggling around.

As soon as Kikyo was off, Kagome jumped up off the bed and ran for the bathroom, yelling 'My turn!' as she did so.  
Shaking her head Kikyo went to Kagome's vanity and opened drawers in search of the hair dryer she knew Kagome kept in here. She found it in the top middle drawer. She pulled it out and got started on the wet, tangled mass of dead skin cells.

By the time Kagome walked into her room Kikyo was just finishing her hair. She had put it up in a simple ponytail with strands coming down to frame her face. Simple but awesome.  
"Sit down, babe, I'll do your hair for you." Kikyo said as she stood up and pointed to the wheelie chair she had just vacated.

Kagome sat down and Kikyo gently worked on the younger girl's midnight tresses. First she dried Kagome's hair, then she put it in a half pony tail, leaving two thick strands of hair on either side of Kagome's face. She crimped the hair that was down and put a few spiral curls in the pony tail.

When she was down, Kagome looked in the mirror, it was really awesome. And she had done it in such a short time too! Amazed all Kagome could do was gape at the reflection in the mirror, before she walked to her closet with Kikyo. She got there first and began her search for the perfect outfits.

Before Kikyo got there though, she stopped and looked at something, a brand new laptop on Kagome's window sill. "Oh, wow! I didn't realize you got a new laptop!""What? But I didn't…" Kagome stopped her clothes raid and turned around. Her eyes went wide as saucers. "That's not mine!"  
"I guess you didn't get a new cell, either?" Kikyo asked as she spotted the new mobile phone on the night stand. It was so cool looking, how had she missed it earlier?  
When Kikyo picked up the phone she noticed the '3 new messages' sign flashing.

Kagome came up on her right and looked at the exquisite piece of machinery. "This is so weird, should we read them?" Kagome asks as she looks at the screen.  
"Well I guess I don't see the harm. From what I saw this morning, I'd bet that Sesshomaru left this." She handed the phone over to Kagome, "You should do the honors."  
"Ha-ha yeah, so that if it blows up, I'm the one that'll lose my hand."  
"Heh, babe, if it blows up, we're both goners."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Kagome's mom had started to open the door, but stopped at the sight that met her. Both girls were in towels. Her daughter's friend standing behind Kagome with her arms wrapped around the slightly shorter girl's frame. The girls hadn't noticed because they were facing away, so she quietly left. "I'm going to have a serious talk with those two when they come down stairs." She whispered to herself as she shut the door as silently as she opened it.

"Did you hear something?" Kagome asked.  
"No now hurry up and read it I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack from all the adrenaline."  
"Fine, fine, okay." Taking in a big, deep breath, Kagome scrolled to the first message and pressed the 'read' button.  
When nothing happened she opened her eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. When she looked back at the phone the first message covered the screen.

'_Kagome, you do not own a cell phone, so in light of recent events, I took the liberty of buying one for you.'_

"Aww! That's so sweet! Okay read the next one, read the next one!" Kikyo gushed as she leaned closer.  
"Okay, hold on." Clicking the back button it took her to the screen from before, only now it read 'You have 2 messages.'  
Message number two, which was continued from the first one read;

'_Since Naraku is back, I have decided that you are to go to the races tonight. I don't want you out of my sight for a second. –Sesshomaru'_

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed, while Kikyo gushed a little more.  
"Aww that's adorable! He still cares for you!"

Getting to the last message Kagome grumbled to her self, "Heh, cares my ass." Sighing she clicked the left button. "Okay, last one."

'_It seems I have left my laptop if you would be so kind as to bring it to school, I would appreciate it.'_

"We are so taking it!" Kikyo said as she walked off.  
"No we're not!"  
"Why not?!"  
"It's his fault he left it!"  
"The dude _gave _you a cell phone!"  
"I don't wanna!"  
"Too bad, I say we are. And what's more, I'll make you give it to him personally!"  
Kagome huffed a 'fine' and glared daggers at Kikyo's back, until she hears, "Hey Kagome, I'll trade you clothes for the day."  
And that's all it took.

Kagome walked over to see Kikyo holding up a black and purple plaid skirt."That would look great on you!" Kagome exclaimed, "It would go really well with this." She held up two hangers. One had a neon purple camisole and the other had a short sleeved black button up shirt.  
"I love those shirts together!" Kikyo said as she fingered the two materials. "I have always loved your sense of fashion."  
"That's funny I've always kind' a liked yours!" Kagome giggled while she set the shirts on her bed. She got down on hands and knees and started pulling pair after pair of shoes, which were tied together with strings, out from under her bed. "I keep my hot stripper heels under here." Was her explanation, when she saw the look on Kikyo's face.

"These should go best." Kagome said as she held up a pair of black, 7", platform heels. "And look, they have neon purple butterflies that light up. I think I have some bright purple nail polish around here somewhere too, if you want me to do something cool with your nails."

"No prob. Sit and I'll do you… That could sound _sooo_ wrong. Drat! Stupid Ayame is getting to my head."  
Kikyo laughed and shook her head before replying, "No babe that was all Miroku right there."  
"That's what I was afraid of." Kagome said and made a face. She was rummaging threw her drawer for tooth picks and purple nail polish.  
"I've already got nail polish on; do you want me to take it off?"  
"No! It's black which is good. It saves me the trouble of having to put it on and wait for it to dry."  
"Oh. What are you going to do?"  
"You'll see. It's cool I promise. A-ha! Found them!" She yelled in triumph while fisting the polish and tooth picks.

Kagome went and kneeled in front of Kikyo. "Feet first, since there's only two nails I can do." Kikyo rested her foot on Kagome's towel covered knee. She carefully dipped a tooth pick into the bright purple polish from _Sally's Beauty Supplies _and drew a small line in the center of Kikyo's big toe nail, then put four drops two on either side of the line. Next she took the clean end and carefully connected each dot to the line, separately. She went on to do the other big toe as well.

"Ta-da! Simple butterflies!." Kagome said as she finished and threw up her hands.  
"Ha-ha! That is so cool!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Okay It's your turn for an outfit! When you were still sleeping I brought my bag up. I have this really cute jean skirt that would go perfect with the X-plod shirt you made."  
"Ooh! I wanna see; pull it out _before_ I do your nails."

When Kikyo pulled it out, Kagome fell in love. It was faded denim with spiky studs that outlined where the pockets were on the inside. Kikyo had been writing on them too, with pens and sharpies. Over the top of the back pockets is said 'Nightmare before Christmas.' Over the front left pocket really big it said 'Nopi' and over the right it said 'Chick.'

"Oh my God, their perfect!"  
"This would look great on you, especially with the knee high lace up boots I brought with me! So after you do my nails, I'll do you make up."  
"Deal!" So Kagome worked on Kikyo's nails.

When she had just one thumb to finish Kikyo asked, "Where did you get these heels any way? Their It's an awesome sight for shoe shopping. They have everything!"  
"Wow, I should really check it out."  
"Mm, definitely, Okay, you're done!"  
"Thank you! They're so cute!" Kagome stood up and stretched, she didn't tell Kikyo this but she kept her alarm clock an hour ahead. They had plenty of time to finish changing and maybe even eat. So she leisurely walked to where Kikyo had set the skirt down. "Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change. If we both keep walkin' around in towels my mom is going to get the wrong idea."

"A-ha, do you really think she would?"  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past her."  
"Heh, ouch that sucks."  
"You don't move though! They shouldn't take too long to dry but we don't want to take any chances!"  
"Fine, fine, I stay put. Got it, aye, aye Cap-ee-ton!"  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and grabbed her _X-plod_ shirt off the hanger and walked out of the bedroom.

When Kagome walked back into the bedroom Kikyo was dressed except for the button up shirt and the shoes. She walked over to the awaiting seat. Kikyo already had out the makeup she was going to use. Lots of red and lots of black, the red matched the _X-plod_ logo almost perfectly.  
"You look awesome, Kagome!"  
"Thanks! You too, I wish we had been like this all the time instead of constantly fighting. I feel like we've wasted a lot of time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel the exact same. It's such a shame that we couldn't have been friends sooner, but you know what they say 'better late than never.'"  
"He-he yeah, good point."  
"Okay now help me with the over shirt, I don't want to ruin my nails." Kikyo says, effectively changing the subject while holding her arms out wide.

By the time the girls finally strolled down stairs they had about slightly less than an hour to get to school before it started, if they didn't want to be killed by Sango, they would have to get there sooner. Though they knew the other girl would have no problem with skipping fearful first. However Kagome's mom seemed to have different plans. As soon as they were on the bottom step, practically tripping over each other, they were met with a stony faced Ms Higurashi.

"Girls we need to talk."

"… eh?"

"Fallow me."

"…"

They fallowed the older woman into the kitchen, where she pointed to two chairs, already pulled out.  
"Girls, sit down, please. I want you to know, I'm not such a closed minded person."

"… Um Okay."

"If this is what you've been acting so sketchy about you don't have to worry."

"… eh?"

"However, if you two are going to be in that kind of relationship than I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Kikyo staying the night anymore. At least not in the same room."

"… Wha?"

"I mean, I know it doesn't run the same risk as with boys but it's the principle of the thing. I'm sure you understand."

"… Actually I don't."

"Kagome, please I'm trying to be open-mined."

"About what? There's nothing to be open minded about! I'm not on drugs and I'm not gay! I'm just your average fucked up teenager!"

"She can stay in your room, if it means that much to you."

"You're not listening!"

"Sweetie, it's okay."

"No, mom, it's not okay. You never listen! You say you want to understand me, well if that's the case you might want to dig the wax out of your ears and actually pay attention. I'm not a lesbian. Kikyo is a friend, just a friend. Trust me, I'm a heterosexual! I like boys. I like practically everything about them. The fantasies I could come up with would surprise you, mom! Come on Kikyo, if we're late again, Sango's going to kill us."

Kikyo waved an awkward good-bye to Ms Higurashi and walked out of the kitchen behind Kagome. They grabbed their school bags by the door and left the house as quickly as possible.

Walking out to the cars on the street, Kagome threw up her hands and said, "Oh my God! That woman can seriously drive me crazy! Ugh! What car do you want to take yours or mine?"

"Let's go in yours, I haven't ridden in it yet."

"Mine it is." Kagome said as she dug her keys out of her bag. She popped the doors and hopped in. "There's still a lot of work to do, so don't judge just yet, okay?"

"Ha-ha it's all good. You know, I have to say, your mom is at least trying. She may be dong a really lousy job, but it's something. And you have to admit that would be pretty cool, if you were lez."

"Ha-ha, yea I guess, shame I aint huh?"

"Well, at least you never have to worry about it." Kikyo said sticking her tongue out between her teeth.

"Eh… I swear, sometimes I think she's gone crazier than I did after what happened."

Kikyo looks over at Kagome, shock evident on her face, wondering if she's really going to talk about it, or if it was just the one sentence.

Kagome put the keys in the ignition and started the car; she turned the radio up a little bit.

"Those were some bad times, huh? Heh, I guess I scared everyone shit-less. I remember when Sango wouldn't let me go to the bathroom alone, a raid I'd use the soap dispenser to stab my heart out or something I guess." Kagome said, laughing a little and trying to make it into a joke.

"You really did have everyone scared you know. I remember, we were practically mortal enemies at that time. Always fighting and _I _was scared, and worried sick."

Kagome looked out her window as she put the car in drive and started to drive off to the right. She sighed and said, "Yeah I know." She turned up the radio a little bit more as one of her favorite CD's started to play.

_Terror_

_This is what you call me..._

"I didn't mean to make everyone worry. I just wasn't thinking very clearly, obviously."

"But you got over it right?"

"I guess you could say that. I think about it, and it doesn't seem to hurt as much as it did. But I wouldn't say that it doesn't hurt at all anymore."

_I strike terror among men.  
__I can't be bothered by what they think.  
I bare my cross,  
My soul,  
Myself.  
I forgive,  
but i never forget._

"So what's the deal with you and Sesshomaru? You know that he would never be the one that pushed you." Kikyo couldn't help but to add the last part, she thought this game they played was incredibly pathetic on both parts."

"I know. But once I was lucid enough to realize it, I felt incredibly stupid. I couldn't just apologize to someone that I had accused of trying to kill me and my… and the kid."

"So, it's just a stubborn ego thing."

_I've been put upon this earth in female form.  
But I can handle myself with the best of you,  
As well as the worst.  
And I often have._

Kagome gave a wistful smile. "Yeah, you could say that. I know he's been looking out for me since, but I just can't seem to put my pride away and apologize. I mean how would you do that? I'm sorry I thought you tried to kill me, can we be real friends again? Yeah, I don't think so."

_  
I have the right to remain silent,  
But i choose to speak,  
Sing,  
Scream_

"You'd be surprised. I bet he'd go for that. All he wants is for you to be safe and happy."

"And when did you become such a psychiatrist?" Kagome lightly tease, trying to get off subject.

_I am lips,  
Hips,  
Tits  
I am the power of a woman,_

Kikyo sighed; she knew she shouldn't push it. Kagome would talk when she wanted to. But at least she knew that Kagome didn't hate Sesshomaru, and knew he wasn't somehow involved with the guys that had pushed her.

_  
Strong like music,  
True like friendship,  
But without my friends,  
There would be no music.  
Only spoken word.  
_

"Anyways," Kagome started, "we have more immediate things to discuss. How are we going to talk care of Sango's stalker?"

"Are you sure he's a stalker and not just an overbearing admirer."

"Hey, in my book, a secret admirer is just a stalker with stationary. Besides, something about this just gives me major creeps."

_  
Arghhhhhh!_

_Fucker!_

_Arghhhhh!_

_Fucker!_

"I know what you mean. Something about it is just off. So what are we going to do?"

_I am able to change,  
So I live without regret,  
Without remorse,  
_

"Well last night we made the papers, and I got them all set up. There's some for each of us. They have a picture of the guy, his name, his schedule, and a list of his close friends if he has any. There was one that didn't have any known friends. It's really weird. He's the new guy we were looking at yesterday."  
_  
Only a remix.  
I am drunk,  
I am sober.  
Heaven doesn't want me  
And Hell's afraid I'll take over_

"That is just a bit creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be that guy. Who gets that one?"

"I do."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

_  
Don't bother trying to censor me,  
Or shut me up,  
Because it won't work.  
I am cold and distant,  
Yet warm and close,_

"I do."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

_  
To those who deserve to see that side of me.  
Part of me the heart of me.  
You find me so hard to understand in your world.  
The world you perceive to be so normal. _

"I don't see why not."

"Well who's going to be with you when you do this?"

"What you mean like a body guard?"

_  
I am deformed,  
Scorned ,  
Reborn.  
I am me,  
And i know exactly who i am,  
What i am  
And the wrath i bring. _

"Yes, exactly like that."

"No one."

"That's not a good thing babe."

_  
The ugly beauty,  
The lying truth,  
The virgin whore  
The quiet storm_

"What do you suggest I do? Have someone chaperone me?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed and looked over at Kikyo for a brief moment.

_  
A lover,  
A fighter,  
A saint,  
A sinner,  
A sister,  
A daughter  
Old school.  
A beginner._

"And who do you think I should ask to do that?"

"Anyone really, everyone would be more than happy to do it."

"This is pathetic."

_  
I have decorated myself with love,  
Hate,  
Truth,  
You.  
All of you,  
Both of you,  
None of you,  
More than one of you  
_

"But not going to change." Kikyo said, pointedly. "Some one is going with you, weather you like it or not. We're not taking chances here Kagome. You should be the one who knows what could happen the most."

_  
Arghhhhhh!_

_Fucker!_

_Arghhhhh!_

_Fucker!_

_  
_"But not going to change." Kikyo said, pointedly. "Some one is going with you, weather you like it or not. We're not taking chances here Kagome. You should be the one who knows what could happen the most."

_  
With lips like sugar.  
Eyes like meat.  
I've watched men come,  
And go,  
And cheat._

Sighing Kagome gave in, "I know."

"Good. Now who would you prefer, I'll set it up?"

_  
I sleep to dream  
And dream of sleep.  
I had a dream joe  
That you were standing in the middle of an open grove.  
I had a dream joe_

"Whoever is fine."

"Okay, we'll ask Miroku. He's got more connections than any of us."

"Kagome groaned, "Greeeat. Stupid perv."

_  
That your hands were raised up to the sky  
And your mouth was covered in foam.  
I've been crucified,  
Justified,  
And mortified by my behavior._

Kagome sighed and looked out her window, "Is that… Kouga?"

Kikyo looked over, "Oh my God it is! What is he driving?!"

"It looks like a… Daewoo! A-ha-ha! That's hilarious!"

_  
Both feminine,  
And masculine.  
I am a contradiction,  
And juxtaposition._

Kouga looked up to see the girls staring at him, with out even waiting for the light to turn green he sped off.

_  
My relief is my release,  
And only time will tell.  
All's well that ends well  
I am unsweetened,  
Unclean, _

Kagome snickered as Kikyo said, "I guess his ego couldn't take anymore. Being beat by a chick yesterday and now driving that granny-mobile… God, this is funny. I wish we had taken pictures."

_  
Been called drama queen.  
Ex girlfriend,  
Ex member,  
The tantrum,  
The temper._

"There should be plenty of time to take pictures if we get to the parking lot at the same time."

As soon as the light turned green Kagome sped off after him, they caught up just as soon as he was entering the parking lot.

_  
I point my finger,  
Take the blame.  
And this time I will own the name.  
Because no one is going to ruin me. _

They fallowed him as he tried to park near the back in an inconspicuous corner.

"Nice try, but that bright little thing still sticks out like a sore thumb." Kikyo said as she realized what he was trying to do.

_  
If i have to,  
I will ruin myself.  
And it will be 'My Ruin' (My Ruin)_

Kagome pulled into a near by parking spot, turned her car off and jumped out of the car with a speed that had Kikyo's eyes crossing.

The two girls ran over to Kouga phones out and started snapping shots of him getting out of his car and trying to cover his face. "This isn't fair you guys! My car was confiscated last night!"

"… All of them or are you just making a weird-totally-out-o-this-world statement?" Kagome asked waggling her eyebrows.

"Just the one, but I don't want…" He stopped and looked around, "I don't want the cops to know I have more than one. Or they might try to take those away too. So zip it!" His voice got several octaves higher while he was saying the last sentence, to put emphasis on it.

"You two have some serious explaining to do," came Sango's voice as she stalked towards them.

The two girls turned around and gave Sango sheepish grins. "It's not our fault… Sort of," they said at the same time.

"It never is, is it?"

"Well we're here now, and I'm sure you don't mind skipping Fearful First to do out morning ritual?" Kagome asked with a pleading voice.

"You have a slight point. But I still can't believe you almost stood me up… Again!"

"We weren't going to on purpose. Her mom kind of got all… Weird on us." Kikyo said in explanation.

"Again, babe, that's the second time in two days, poor things. What was it this time?" Sango asked, while she while turning them away from Kouga and in the direction of _Starbucks_.

"We'll tell you… over coffee. Now come on Kagome, lets practice being a lovey dovey couple for you mom." Kikyo said while she snaked her arm threw Kagome's.

"A-ha! This is so sad. Seriously." Kagome said while she patted Kikyo's arm, which just added to the confusion on Sango's face.

"Eh… I want a seriously detailed explanation of this."

Kagome starts to laugh so hard she begins to snort. "Oh, trust me. Once you hear this I doubt you'll be so comfortable staying at my house. But anyways, first things first; I have the papers needed to figure out who this guy is. Did you by any chance go check out your locker?"

"Honestly, no. There's no way I'm doing that alone. It's far too creepy."

"That's probably a good idea." Kikyo puts in.

Kagome continues, "We're gonna split up and tackle the pile separately. We should have, by the end of the day, this admirer dude figured out. Kikyo and I already have an idea of who it is."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"That's not funny. Tell me."

"Nope! Man, I'm starving! What about you lover?" Kagome asks as she turns to Kikyo, they share a laugh, and Sango just gets more confused.

"You guys suck. Seriously. See if I pay today."

"Actually we figured I was going to pay since its my first time joining." Kikyo says, ignoring the dagger glare Sango was sending her way.

_**Authoress' Ending Note:**_

_Sorry again, that it took so long. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I would just like to thank the 14 people on Fan that favorite-ed this story._

_And the 25 that chose to be notified when I update._

_Just those small gestures mean so much to me. Truly._

_And thank you to the people who have commented._

_I love to hear your thoughts._

_Thank you all. Please comment and tell me what you think._

_**Your Authoress,**_

_**Tanii**_


	10. Ch10 Mystery Book Stores and Assault

_**Summary: **__Who knew that Mystery book stores could be so magickal? Or that friends could be in so much danger right under your nose. The newest chapter of The Dream. The Car. The Race. Delves into a darker twist in the story with bight shining part about a beautiful bookshop. "It's silent in a welcoming way and warm as the sun shines threw the glass wall behind them. You could see the tiny dust particles floating threw the air. This place was absolutely gorgeous and screamed sanctuary from the outside world."_

_**Authoress' Note:**__ This is not an edited chapter, I figured you deserved for me to get it out there as soon as possible. After I get chapter eleven up as well, I will go back and edit both chapters. So if you'd like to wait for my best work, thats fine. If you're dying to know what happens, then please continue. Thank you so much for waiting patiently. I hope taking so long has not turned you off to my story. (No songs this chapter, sorry)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inu yasha and company._

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Mystery Book Stores and Assault**_

The girls stood at the counter looking over the seasonal menus, not noticing the looks they were receiving from the cashier. Sango and Kagome were pretty sure they knew what they wanted but Kikyo, however, was at a total loss. There were so many new things to try. Star Buck's seemed to be preparing for summer, so they had many new fruit drinks out.

"Since you guys already know what you want, go first. I'm paying, so I should go last anyways."

The two girls shrugged their shoulders and turned to the guy behind the counter.

Sango immediately took charge. "I'll have a Venti Green Tea, no sugar and only a little honey please. She," Sango started and hooked her thumb towards Kagome, "will have a Venti Triple shot Carmel Breve Macchiato."

Kagome looked at her friend with adoration in her eyes, "Sango, you always know exactly what I'm thinking!" She poked her tongue out and made a cute face.

"Of course I do! Now wouldn't you rather I be your lover and not Kikyo?" Sango retorted with a lopsided grin. All three girls knew that they were just joking around, but before Kagome could respond someone behind the counter beat her to the punch.

"A-ha I always knew you were a little fruity, Kagome."

She turned at the sound of her name, and stopped in her tracks. Stunned she barely whispered, "Oh my God, is that Jonathan?"

"Glad to hear you remember me." He said and gave off a cocky smile. He had to be about the height of Sesshomaru, with mid-length Pitch black hair.

"Who is that, Kagome?" Sango asked, a little peeved that their joke was interrupted by an outsider.

"He was a semi-friend from elementary, totally ignore him." Kagome said and turned around to walk off.

"That hurts Kagome you know you shouldn't mistreat the people that are handling your food."

"Thank God that you're just a cashier then, huh?"

"Ouch, Kagome why are you being so mean?" Kikyo asked while walking with her to the other side of the counter.

"He is a total jerk!"

Jonathan followed behind the three girls, "Oh, come on. Kagome. Are you still upset that I told your secret to the bus?"

"I don't care about the secret, it was made up anyways. I just wanted to see if I could trust you, and you totally betrayed me!"

"Whoa, calm down, everyone." Sango said raising her hands between the two. "Okay, now what was this secret?" She said turning to Jonathan.

Kagome was stunned. "Hey! I thought you were on my side here!"

"Ha-ha I am! I just want to know more about this supposed secret."

"Oh, my God I'm leaving. Seriously."

"Come on Kagome. don't be like that, it's all good."

Jonathan smiled and turned to face Sango fully, "she always did have a sore spot when it came to that memory."

Sango smirked and fallowed Kagome to a table near the counter.

"You have an ultimatum in front of you. You can either, tell me about this secret or you can give me all the details about your mom and Kikyo this morning."

"I'll tell you! Just don't listen to anything Jonathan says he's an ass."

"You know it's petty to hold grudges, don't you, Kagome?" Jonathan asked while he slipped his arms around Kagome's shoulders. She was seriously fuming now. 'How dare he? How, fucking, dare he?!'

Kikyo walked over to the table, three drinks balanced in her hands. She calmly set them all down and turned towards the young man. She gave him one of her known death stares.

"I would appreciate it if you would not wrap your arms around my girlfriend. She is mine, and mine alone."

Sango and Kagome choked back the laughter that threatened to burst out of them.

Kikyo sat in the chair next to Kagome, took her hand and kissed it, " do not fear sweetie, I shall kick his ass if he dares to touch you again."

Kagome smiled incredibly wide, and tried so hard not to laugh as she said, "thank you, honey. I really love how doting you are! I find it so cute!"

"Kikyo took both of Kagome's hands in hers and held them up between them. "When will you finally agree to run away with me?"

"Oh Kikyo, you know we need to finish school first. I promise, the second that school is out on graduation day, we will get in our cars and leave."

"I object." Sango said as she slammed her cup down on the table. "Kagome is mine, I have known her longer, and I know she would truly rather be with me." She sat down on Kagome's other side. Kagome slowly turned towards Sango.

"I promise, I will take you away from here, and when I become a famous author it will be you on my arm at all the brilliant parties."

"Eh… I'm… gonna go back to work…" Jonathon said, awkwardly, unsure of everything that was going on. Surely it couldn't be true! When he turned his back and heard the out burst of laughter… He sighed; of course they had been playing him the entire time. He would never get the way a chick's mind worked.

The three young women sat there laughing for a good five minutes before they started to calm down. Sango, being the chick she is, was the first to gain speech capabilities again.

"Okay, now are you gonna tell me what happened this morning or not?"

"Kagome, laughed a bit more, and gave in. "Yeah, well I'm not sure when it started or when she got the idea, but my mom is convinced that Kikyo and I are in love. She wouldn't even listen when we tried to explain to her that we weren't, she just kept insisting she was fine with it!"

"Yeah, I mean it'd be cool, if we were in that sort of relationship. It'd actually be more than cool; it'd be awesome that she would be so accepting of it. But since we're not, it just makes things really weird. I mean seriously what do, you say to someone's mom that thinks you're in a lesbian relationship with her daughter, when you're not. It's all just really awkward." Kikyo said while she stirred her incredibly pink drink. Figures.

Sango sat there for a few minutes, processing all the information. "And this is bad, how?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she gapped openly at Sango. Kikyo almost spit up her drink, through her nose.

Kagome was the first to recover, "What do you mean by implying that it's not bad? How is it good?!"

"Easily, now your mom won't pester us so much about us constantly spending the night. I mean it's a little mean to play her like that, but it's her fault for not listening to you in the first place," was Sango's straight forward answer. "If she thinks they Kikyo and I are both your lovers then she won't barge in on us when we're trying to work, she won't ask so many questions about what we're doing. And it would be the perfect cover up for you staying out late, too."

Kagome mulled it over while she sipped on her drink slowly. "You make an excellent point, my dear Sango." Kagome said then poked her tongue out.

Sango laughed, "You aren't going to gain brownie points by flirting with me."

Kikyo smirked, "are you sure about that?"

Sango just rolled her eyes at the other girl. "Okay, I have to ask. What the hell are you drinking, Kikyo?"

"Muw-ha! It's a strawberry pink drink. Don't ask me what it's called, I just saw a picture and pointed to it. It may even be too pink for me; I mean you can practically taste the pink!"

"Ha-ha, really?" Kagome asked and grabbed the super pink drink being handed to her. She took a long sip on the straw, and looked up, her eyes big with surprise. "Oh, my God, you can taste the pink!"

Sango just rolled her eyes again and scoffed, "I didn't realize colors had taste." She said with a sarcastic air of seniority. She reached for the offensively pink cup being handed her way and took a long drag on the straw. "What the crap! You can practically taste the pink! Goddess, that's so weird! Not to mention, possibly, incredibly unhealthy."

"She makes another brilliant point." Kagome muttered while averting her eyes. Something she had seen on a show popped up in her mind, and she blushed scarlet. She'd never given much thought to it before, but thinking about it at a time like this… The red on her cheeks deepened.

"What are you thinking about now?" Sango asked. While giving Kagome's face a look over, "I honestly don't think I have ever seen your face quite this red before."

Kagome bowed her head and barely above a whisper said, "Indirect kiss."

At that Kikyo and Sango both howled with laughter, and after Kagome got over her utter embarrassment at saying such a thing, out loud, started laughing too.

Sango's laughter petered out to a chuckle as she pointed to Kagome's drink, "Okay well give me another indirect kiss, you get that a lot and I've always wondered what it tastes like." Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango as she handed her drink over, and simultaneously grasped the other girl's tea.

"Kikyo you…" She took a long sip, "have to try…" Another sip, "this, it's…" Longer sip… "Awesome!" With that she slid it over to Kikyo who smirked as she took a gulp.

"Does that count as three indirect kisses?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kikyo too, "Fine, fine! Make fun of me all you like. Guess who's sleeping on the floor tonight!"

"Oh! Nice one Kagome." Sango said while covering her laughs with her hand.

"Fine, there is always the guest room again."

"I'll steal the sheets."

"You are pure evil."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Kagome smiled and sipped on Sango's drink, again. So refreshing!

Things quieted down into a companionable silence. All three girls switching drinks in a deasil circle.

Kagome was first to break the silence, as soon as all three drinks were empty. "What are we gonna do now? We're only thirty minutes into fearful first."

"Well, we could check out the book store you've been eyeing lately. It should be open by now."

Kagome gushed, "Yes! Finally, I've wanted to go there since we started our morning rituals!" She picked up every ones trash and rushed it to the trashcan. She was out the door before Kikyo or Sango could even stand up.

When Sango and Kikyo got to the Mystery Book Store next door they found Kagome just on the other side of the threshold. She was stunned into silence.

Kagome looked around, her mouth slightly agape, it was absolutely beautiful. Mystery books were one of Kagome's most favored Genres, and here she was in the midst of a good sized room with tons of Mystery books! From the classics like Moonstone to the latest Dean Koontz novel! It's amazing! Books stacked from the floor to the ceiling against two of the walls, and incredibly high shelves filled to the brim with books between them. The shelves were so stuffed Kagome was sure that if she took a book out it would be impossible to get it back in.

It's silent in a welcoming way and warm as the sun shines threw the glass wall behind them. You could see the tiny dust particles floating threw the air. This place was absolutely gorgeous and screamed sanctuary from the outside world.

And the smell, it's staggeringly divine! It has to be some kind of incense and oils, but which ones Kagome was unsure. She walked down every isle, unaware her friends had the same impressions, and she touched her hand along the bindings of the books as she walked past. When her hand would get a tingling sensation she would stop and look at the book, great known titles and lesser known alike, but all with great summaries.

At last Kagome seemed to be drawn to one book, far more than any of the others.

Affinity by Sarah Waters, Kikyo and Sango crowded around to read the back too, the cover art was amazingly chilling.

After the three had finished reading the inside flaps the looked at each other, big goofy grins on their faces.

"Not only does it sound awesome, but we could play the best prank on your mom with this." Sango said, voicing what everyone in that tiny, crowded, isle was thinking.

"I second that!" Kagome said while walking back to a different isle again. "There was another book that I really want to read, it sounds great from the back." She said as she ran her fingers along the joints of the books, trying to find that one from before. When her skinny digits found it she pulled it out, slowly so as to not disturb the other books. She held it, the back to her chest, to show her friends. A Wicked Way to Burn by Margaret Miles was the book.

Sango held Affinity in her left hand, dangling down by her legs, and held up her right with Midnight Confessions by Candice Procton. In the same isle as Sango, was Kikyo holding up Silver Lies by Ann Parker.

All three girls had a smile on her face as they met up in the walkway. Sango, as always, was the first to voice the thought of all three. "Have you noticed they're all women? I mean all the books I was drawn to were all written by women. I don't know about you guys, but I wonder, can a man even write a semi-decent novel?" They all giggled and muttered words of 'you're so right' on the way up to the counter. When they got there, there seemed to be no cashier person. Odd, they could have sworn there may have been one when they walked in.

Kagome looked to her right and her breath escaped in a quiet gasp. She pulled on Sango's sleeve and pointed. There was a door frame, with cloth acting as a door. It was beautiful and silky, midnight blue in color with engraved moons in all the different lunar cycles. Kikyo stated how she was going nowhere near there, she wasn't about to get kicked out of an awesome store, but the other two weren't listening. They piled their books in Kikyo's arms and walked towards the door, in a trance like state.

When they got in they were positive they now knew the reasons behind the wonderful smells in this store. Candles, tons of them, were lit all around the room. It was warmer in here but not stifling. The floor was only concrete, but not in an unfinished way, it was more of a this-is-just-the-way-it's-meant-to-be way. Against the far wall were more books, the two young women had a feeling they weren't mystery books, and along the wall to the left were two smaller more discreet shelves with a door between them. On those shelves were candles and little bottles, and jars. On the wall to the right were more books and a glass door with cloth over it as well.

They stepped further into the room feeling a tingling sensation; the energy in the room was wondrous. They walked on the outskirts of the room to the shelves that held different items. Sango and Kagome looked over the crazy amounts of candles and oils lined up on two of the shelves. They were bending slightly to get a closer look at a little bowl with symbols written on it when they felt a strange chill. It felt like when someone steps too close behind you. They stood up and whipped around, but no one was there. They left the room as quietly as they had entered and went to stand next to Kikyo again.

Not long after they left the little room did an older woman come from behind the cloth. She must have been behind one of the other two doors. She walked slowly, gracefully to them, and slipped naturally behind the counter. She looked up and smiled at the three girls in her store. It was always nice to get customers of the younger kind. She proffered her hand out for the books, silently. Kikyo gave her all four of them, much to Kagome's distress.

"I can pay for my own, you know!" Kikyo turned and raised an eye brow at her.

"Yeah, if we let you do that Kagome, you would get out of going shopping with us this weekend. So, we'll handle this. You just count it as a late spring present."

Kagome rolled her eyes at them and huffed. The older woman saw the exchange and chuckled, "Oh to be young again. It's having young women such as you in here that breathes life back into me." She shook her head and continued ringing up the girl's books.

When she handed them their bags, Kagome reached for them. Just as she grasped the plastic handles the woman clasped Kagome's hand in her own, looked her in the eyes and said, "Remember to come back, and maybe next time you'll buy something from my inner store." Her pale blue eyes twinkled with mischief as she saw the blush creep on to Kagome's cheeks. The older woman looked Sango up and down, knowing there was something different about her. "You, as well, are also welcome." Unlike Kagome Sango did not avert her eyes. She stared strait at the woman and thanked her, while grabbing Kagome's shoulders and turning her around to walk back to the front door. The three of them turned around to wave as they stepped out on to the street.

Kagome and Sango noticed that the glass door should have been on the other side of the store. But all that was there was clothing store…

On the way back to school Kagome wondered aloud, "How did she know we were there? The one door was closed, and the other two were covered with fabric. I don't remember seeing any cameras either."

The three shuddered in unison and kept walking.

Everyone was gathered around Kagome in the parking lot. They stood in a circle huddled against the spring chill. Ayame to Kagome's left, then Kikyo, Miroku on his left Sango who was on Kagome's right.

"Okay, Kikyo and I put these together last night after you left. I've planned it out almost perfectly. Everyone gets five guys; I tried to get you the guys that are as far away from your classes as possible so that we don't get caught. Kikyo and Sango will be a group though. You'll have ten guys together, but Kikyo's going to do the heavy lifting. I don't want to put Sango in any sort of danger.

Alright, so in each packet is a picture of the guy, and his basic info like his name, his blood type, his character and his character flaws."

Ayame looked up, shocked, at Kagome, "Um question." She said and raised her hand as if they were in class. "How do you get all of this information?"

Kagome looked up and flashed them a brilliant smile. "That is my very own secret, and I'm taking it to my grave!" She stuck her tongue out at the group after seeing the stunned looks on their faces.

"Anyways as I was saying, before I was interrupted, it also has his class schedule, his locker number, a list of his friends with their pictures, and schedules. The way we are going to go about it is like this; Kikyo?"

Kikyo broke away from the circle with Kagome. Kagome pretended to knock on a wall while she poked her head through an invisible door. "Hi, I'm from the office, I was wondering if I could barrow…" She looked down her papers, put up her hand to 'pause' the action, looked at the group and said, "Remember not to let them actually see the paper. That would be a little awkward." She straightened her paper by shaking it out and put her hand down to signal that action was 'un-paused.' "Jonathan Davies, I have a message for him, if you could have him meet me out in the hall."

Kikyo acted like she was standing up and straitening her clothes out. She walked through the _invisible_ door. She 'oomphed' as she acted like she hit her elbow on the invisbledoor frame, throwing her shoulder back to make it look more real. She turned to Kagome, "Yeah? What's up?" She asked, her voice going as deep as she could make it.

"Ha-ha actually, I'm not from the office. I just wanted to ask you a few questions, real quick."

"Whatever, you're getting me out of math class."

"Well, lately someone's been sending my friend messages and I'm trying to figure out whom. Do you know if your friend David has a crush on her?"

"Even if he did, David's way too lazy to actually do anything about it. Can you tell the teacher I'm going to the office?" Kikyo pretended to pick her nose and started to walk off in a slouch. She turned around and walked back normally.

Kagome turned to everyone, "you don't have to ask exactly like that, it's just an example. Ask according to their character and what you're comfortable with. On this paper it tells me that David is a very lax, whatever kind of person, so I asked in a way I think he would best respond to."

Ayame, Kikyo, and Miroku started talking, at once, about how cool it was going to be. They all mentioned, of course the best part which was not going to classes. Right away Kikyo stopped and looked at Sango. The nodded at each other and said at the same time, "Miroku goes with Kagome."

"Oh come on your guys, seriously. I don't need a babysitter." Kagome said, slipping back into her obstinate self.

"Maybe not," Sango said looking straight into Kagome's eyes, "but you do need a bodyguard."

Miroku looked at Kagome and nodded his head, "I agree, you don't know these guys like I do. They'll take the tiniest little opening to do what they want, and you walking around the school alone, when no one else is in the hallways. No, I don't think we can take that chance."

Everyone turned and looked at Miroku, absolutely speechless that he sounded so serious, for once.

Sango chortled, "Careful Miroku, or you might make people think you're a normal human being." He just grinned at her and looped his arm through Kagome's.

"Ready, milady?"

"Eh… fine."

With that everyone split and went their separate ways. Kikyo and Sango started walking towards the back building, Ayame started walking towards the side of the main building, and Miroku with Kagome started for the front of the school.

Kagome and Miroku looked at their packet together, and decided to go for the David's friend Jonathan, just like Kagome had acted out. When they were outside his math class Kagome took a couple of deep breaths. She was genuinely nervous. The door was closed so she knocked on it and waited for a 'come in' from the teacher. When she got it, she opened the door and stood right in the door way.

"Hi, I'm from the office and I need to speak to…" She did a pretend check, "um, Davies? Jonathan Davies?"

The teacher pointed to the guy in the back of the class as all the immature people, most of the class, made 'oohing' noises through fisted hands.

He got up and smiled to all the people the class and took a couple of bows. Kagome realized she forgot to put down arrogant on his character flaws list. She walked out into the hall to meet him. Once he shut the door behind himself Miroku walked out from behind a corner, arms folded.

Jonathan's eyes darted between the two. Miroku was scowling but Kagome was smiling wide. Something told him, that running would be a mistake.

"Don't worry; we're not here to hurt you or anything. Actually, you've probably noticed, I'm not from the office. I just need to ask you a few questions."

Jonathan visibly relaxed. "Okay, whatever, as long as I'm not in math class." Miroku chuckled at that. Kagome was really good at reading people.

"Well my friend, Sango, has been getting a bunch of secret admirer notes and I was wondering if your friend David likes her."

"He's actually had sort of a crush on her since like the second grade, but he's way to lazy to write notes. Seriously, he's late everyday and has to rush between classes. After school he goes straight home to sleep. Where would he find time."

"I figured, I just wanted to check. Do you know of anyone who would send her notes?"

"You know there is this one guy, the new one. I see him in the cafeteria staring at her a lot. You should talk to some one who knows him. Hey, could you pretend to be from the office again, and tell the teacher I had to go to the office or something" With that he started to saunter off down the halls.

Miroku burst out laughing that time. "How did you know he would say that?"

"From everything I learned about him, it was easy to tell he would do anything to get out of class."

"Okay, well I'll tell the teacher." Miroku walked over to the class and opened the door, he poked his head threw, "Sorry to bother you, but I was sent to tell you that Davies won't be joining the class again today."

The teacher looked up, kind of suspicious. "What happened to the other office attendant? She said she just needed to speak to him."

"She did, the office had a note from his mother that his cousin was in the hospital. But while she was on her way down here they got another call that his cousin was in worse shape than they thought and that he needed to get down to the hospital."

"And you won't mind if I call down to the office?"

Miroku gave her a charming smile. "If it would make you feel better, ma'am."

The older woman practically melted at that smile. "Well, if you're sure that's the case, I'll believe you."

"Thank you for being so trusting ma'am." Miroku backed out of the room and shut the door quietly. He looked at Kagome and grinned.

"How did you do that?" She wondered in amazement.

"Years of honing my skills. Who's next?" They worked their way down the list, next was Brad's friends who said that he just got a new girlfriend, and that they'd seen the new guy watching Sango. Tony's friend's said the same thing. Xavier was slightly different. For one Kagome knew he was a very straight forward kind of guy so they asked him directly. What they got was just a little more than creepy.

"Hi, I'm from the office can I please barrow Xavier for a few minutes? It's important."

"Sure, Xavier please accompany that young woman out in the hall, but come back quick, we're going to start Theater Charades soon."

Xavier fallowed into the hall, "Hey Kagome, you're not an office aid during this period. What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, kind of. We're not sure. You know my friend Sango? She's been getting these creepy notes from an admirer."

"And you were wondering if it was me? Sorry, can't say it is. Sango's a really cool chick, but I don't like her in that way. I know who you should watch out for though."

By this time Miroku had come out from around the corner and was standing just behind Kagome, "Who?" He practically demanded though he was sure he knew.

"Steven, the new guy, there are a lot of people who have seen him staring at her before, after and during school. But I've seen him even before that. He's cut his hair, but I'm pretty sure he's that creepy guy that used to hang around campus sometimes. Mainly last year, but a few times at the beginning of this year too." He looked around the hall, "I don't know if you guys still go to the races I stopped back when… well yeah, but he used to go to those too and watch Sango race and then he'd leave. Some of my friends say that saw him at the raves too, but only when it was Sango's turn to dance."

Kagome and Miroku were silent, trying to process it all. This could not be good, not in the least.

"Look, I gotta get back to class, but go to the photography room and ask for Jason. He's my friend; I'll send him a text of what I want you guys to see. It's pretty creepy, we were thinking of telling you guys this if it got any weirder."

Kagome and Miroku thanked him and walked off to the newer section of the building, where the photography room was. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. From everything they've heard about Steven he was really creepy, and most likely the stalker/admirer.

When they reached the right room, Kagome took a big breath and knocked softly on the door. It was opened by a tall guy with red-blond hair, "Hey, I'm Jason. Xavier told me what to give ya'll it's really weird, so brace yourselves. I know Sango from the races, we used to race just for fun, no money or pinks involved. So when I started to notice this I got a little worried and started marking down every little thing. Call me paranoid, but I think you'll agree, obviously since you standing here."

He turned and went back into the classroom, motioning for them to fallow. When the three of them were gathered around a desk he opened up the year book from the year before. It had maybe 15 sticky notes sticking out from various pages. He opened to each page in turn, showing them different pictures of Sango. She may hate school, but she participated in tons of different activities to get her into a good college. On each picture was a little circle drawn in red pen, the circle was around pictures of Steven, clearly watching Sango. Jason cleared his throat, "That's not all." He pulled a notebook out of his back pack and handed it to Miroku. "When ever me or my friends notice the new guy watching, or just anywhere near Sango, we write it in here. We only started a week ago; once we figured out he's the guy from the photos."

"Thanks." Miroku's voice broke on just that little word. He was seriously starting to worry about the love of his life. He may not show it very often but he really cared for her. Kagome thanked Jason profusely and told him she'd get his book back to him as soon as she made a copy for herself.

She then turned to Miroku, grasped his hand and steered him out of the class room and down the hallway. They walked in silence for awhile, wondering aimlessly around. Kagome stopped; she put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and turned him to face her. Looking him in the eyes she told him, "don't worry. We'll protect Sango from any freak stalker. There's six in out little group. We out number him and his no friends, and if need be we all have our own outsider friends that we could go to for help. We will figure out a way to deal with this, Miroku. I promise. Now let's get to Sango's locker it's almost time to meet with everyone."

As they rounded the corner from Sango's locker, they saw someone standing there, putting something on it. Then he turned away from them and started to walk off, Kagome never got to see his face. She turned to Miroku and noticed a weird look in his eye; he shoved the note books in her hands and told her to stay there. He chased after the guy, calling for him to stop. The guy just ran off, with Miroku in hot pursuit.

Kagome chuckled to herself, so much for a bodyguard huh? It's not like she needed one anyways. Kagome went to stand by Sango's metal, book/item holder. She dropped her stuff on the ground and squatted, wrapping her arms around herself. She hadn't noticed how creepy it was with out anyone running threw the halls, with out all the noise of people gossiping about who's with who and what teachers are shaking up in the janitors closet.

The sound of breathing in her ear, her feet moving out in front of her in a sloppy run, foot steps falling behind her.

Kagome shook her head, shaking the flash image of her dream out of her mind.

Running. Breathing. Have to get out. Some one grabbing on to her hair, laughing menacingly.

Kagome shook her head again. She still heard the laughing. Her eyes opened wide in shock and panic. She shook her head, pinched her arm and stood up but that low menacing laugh was still there. It was real, it was now. Someone was in the hall with her. The breathing sounds between bites of laughter start to get louder. Kagome looks around truly starting to tremor with fear.

She hears foot steps, beginning slow and deliberate, coming from down the hallway. Kagome turns to the sound, frozen from a mix of apprehension and dread. She finally gets her legs to work little by little and inches backwards.

A hand reaches out and taps her shoulder. Her scream is caught in her throat; she can't breathe as she whips around. Tears spring to her eyes at the thought of who it could be, when she looks up and catches sight of Sango looking down on her. Kagome covers her mouth and cries with relief, hard. Hiccupping noises, like a five year old, and all. She literally starts to hyperventilate as she sinks down to the floor, trying to quiet her sobs.

"Goddess, Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asks in a soothing voice, rubbing Kagome's back. The younger girl shakes her head and bawls louder, she grabs hold of Sango's school shirt and clings to her friend as if she were a life line. The bell rings and the halls are swallowed at once with students and teachers getting to their next destinations, Kagome and Sango are swallowed as well. No one bothers with the two girls on the floor clinging to each other, while one of them cries her heart out. The sounds of her sobs drowned out by the incessant chatter of adolescents.

Kikyo, Ayame, Inu Yasha, and Miroku walked to Sonic together while Sango and Kagome hung back.

"Please, Sango, don't tell anyone about what happened." Kagome begged her hands clasped in a pleading manor.

"I don't see the point in hiding this. Of course you'd be scared, anyone in your position would be."

"It's just that everyone is already worrying enough, they don't need another reason. Can you imagine how crazy it would get if everyone knew how terrified I am? It'd be a circus around here!"

Sango sighed in defeat. "And of course we can't have your ego taking any hits, eh?" She joked a little uncertainly.

Kagome clapped her hands and glomped her friend. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Ha-ha, but you might want to stop hugging me or you might make every one else a little suspicious."

They got to the tables at Sonic only a few short minutes later than everyone else. As they all played musical chairs to find the best spot, Kagome ended up between Kikyo and Sango on one side and Ayame between Miroku and Inu Yasha on the other side.

Once everyone was seated Sango took charge, as usual, "Alright everyone, Kikyo and I will go first, then Ayame, then Miroku and Kagome."

"What we found out is through our stack's mutual friends," started Kikyo. "Apparently some of them may like Sango but none of them would put notes on the lockers. They all seemed to agree on one thing though, that the new kid seemed really interested."

"Are you serious?" Ayame asked, and without even waiting for an answer went on, "I got the same thing. Everyone seems to think the new kid is really creepy and they all noticed how he's been watching Sango."

Miroku slammed his fist on the table, "how could we not have noticed some punk kid stalking Sango? If every other group has noticed, how have we missed him?"

Kagome took that as her queue to start, "What Miroku and I found is really, really, creepy. If anyone had anything to say it was about the new kid. Xavier told us to go to his friend Jason in the photography room to pick up a few things. They've been… what would you call it? Tracking? Well anyways, they've been tracking this guy. What they found out is really weird." Kagome rummaged through her messenger bag and pulled out a year book full of sticky notes. "He hasn't started following her just recently; it's been going on since last year. Every picture of Sango in here has him somewhere in the background."

Inuyasha was the most shocked; he hadn't even heard there was a new guy. "Let me see that!" He snatched the book from Kagome and started rifling through. At every sticky not he stopped. "Holy shit, he is! I agree with Miroku, how could we have not noticed this?" Everyone went silent for awhile, thinking about what exactly that meant, and more importantly; what they were going to do about it.

Sango broke the silence with a clearing of her throat. "As much as I want to solve this problem as soon as possible, I think we need to eat first." She chuckled nervously, "can't think on an empty stomach and all that nonsense."

Taking charge for her friend Kagome took out a little black planner and a pen, "alright everyone, Sango is right. I'll take the orders starting with Inu Yasha, what do you want?"

When everyone had given her their orders she took it to the menu box. Looking at the list of orders and back at the screen, she wrote down the price of everyone's meals, then pressed the big red button. 'Why is it that everywhere else pressing _the big red button_ is a bad thing?' she thought to herself as she waited for a response. When she finished placing the order she went back to the table and told everyone how much they owed.

She sat back down inbetween Kikyo and Sango. She grabbed Sango's left hand and squeezed tight before letting their clasped hands fall between them. The older girl gave Kagome a smile before leaning her head on Kagome's shoulder.

Nobody really knew what to say. To see Sango so shaken was quite frightening. Inu Yasha slapped the table and declared, "Sango and Kagome are not allowed to go anywhere alone. Ever! There has to be at least one other person with them at all times." Everyone stared at him solemnly. "Yeah, yeah, I know we've already said that, but we really need to step up. Someone should keep track of the girls."

Kikyo raised her hand as if she were in class, "I can stay with them during the day and at night. I'm already staying at Kagome's house so Sango can just stay there with us. It'll be easier to keep an eye on them if they're both together."

"She has a point." Miroku said. "Then during school hoursthe six of us will go everywhere. We only have a few classes that are different, we could just skip those."

"We can't skip too many classes, though!" Kagome said in shock.

"Sweety I think your lives are more important than a few highschool classes." Kikyo pointed out. All Kagome could do was bow her head in acknowledgment.

At that moment the waiter showed up with a huge tray loaded with food.

Kagome stood up and helped him pass out the four cony deals, one BLT, one bacon burger, and six orders of mozerella sticks. When she was in the process of handing over the money she had collected from everyone, the waiter handed her a waded up piece of paper. "Thats for you," was all he said before he walked off.

Stunned Kagome uncrumpled it. Everyone waited as the watched her read it. A look of neasure crossed her pretty features. Sango snatched the paper from her and read aloud, "You know you can't hide from me. I'm always watching."

The group of young people were pissed, livid, you might even say. Inu Yasha was the one to mention not going back to the school untill classes were over. Sango made a call to her mother to tell her she was going to be staying with Kagome for awhile, and Miroku went to grab his car. He wasn't going to risk having his friends walk across that death trap again.

Fifteen minutes after the last bell rang the three girls were walking down the hallway to their lockers. They didn't even have to get half way towards them to know there was another note. Sango took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Really? Seriously? Is this necessary? I mean, seriously! Fuck! I don't-I don't even know what to say, except this is seriously fucked up. Really. That's just great. Exactly what I needed to end my day. I feel so... Great!" Sango ranted as she ripped the note off her locker door. "Fucking Asshole!" she exclaimed as she started to rip the letter.

Kagome put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. "Babe, its okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't rip it up, let's at least see what it says. Kay?"

"I hate it when you talk reasonably." Sango grumbled as she handed the note over to Kagome.

"Let's see what we have here... That FUCKING ASSHOLE! Who does he think he is!"

"What Kagome, what does it say?!" Kikyo asked cranning her neck to read it.

"Fucking basically, he says he wants Sango to go on a date with him now that we know who he is! Where does he come off? Seriously, I wanna gouge out his eyes and shove them down his throat!" Kikyo and Sango both just stared at Kagome.

The three girls took off down the hallway ranting and raving about stupid men and their perverted nature, about assholes and pricks that didn't deserve to live. As they neared an open classroom door Sango got a weird prickly feeling. She was just about to suggest they go another way, when a hand shot out and grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her inside the classroom. The door shut and locked before either girl could get to it.

Kagome could hear her friends on the other side banging on the door and screaming for help. She looked up to the tall figure that had grabbed her, she thought she already knew who it was. She saw Naraku standing in front of her. She was right. He put a hand to her face and she flinched. Not the reaction he wanted. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the hard, unforgiving wall.

"I've been waiting for you Kagome. Did you think you could avoid me forever?" Kagome turned her face to the side, not looking at him. Naraku grabbed her hard by the cheeks, squeezing his nails into her soft flesh, he forced her to face him but she continuted to look away with her eyes. He slammed her head against the wall, "Look at me bitch. You are _Mine._ Remember? _I own you._"

At hearing those words Kagome spat at his face just to earn herself another slam. He chucked as he slid his free hand to her breasts, he squeezed and yanked roughly trying to get a response out of her. She said nothing. He forced his knee between her legs and rocked it hard back and forth at the apex of her thighs.

"You know I love it when you wear skirts," he whsipered hotly in her ear.

Kagome smirked, "keep looking, but know that I'll never be yours again you supid prick." Her tone so icy cold it sent shivers down his back. It didn't affect his actions however as he started to rock his knee harder, hurting Kagome with the motions.

_**Autoress' Ending Note:**_

_Wow. Who knew that would take so long, huh? I'm sorry it did, really. Life just got... well... the way life gets sometimes._

_Thanks so much to anyone who read and liked it. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter. I've got a full night to write more so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by tomorrow._

_Thank you to all my readers that waited so patiently and to anyone who reviewed._

_I hope you like it, tell me what you think._

_I promise I'll do more editing after I get the next installment up._

_**Your Authoress**_

_**Tanii **_


	11. AN Fan Fic Spring Cleaning

I'm sorry to anyone who was reading this story. I moved out of my parents house for the first time and the last two years have been very hectic. Half the time I didn't even have Internet and then for the other half my laptop had been stolen. I'm going to continue with this story. But first I will go through and do some major editing and cutting back. If I really liked some of the ideas maybe I will write another fic at a latter date. Watch for it in once this is complete. Another thing, I'll be competely re-posting the whole thing. Not going back and editing it one chapter at a time. The whole thing will be new. Starting from the beginning. Think of it like a fan fic spring cleaning, long over do. This may take a while. But I won't start posting till I at least five of the chapters redone, and a good general outline for the rest of the story. No more wingin' it for me. Again, _very_, sorry about the two year delay. Hang in there. It will get better.

When I do begin to post again I will be under a new name. Look out for it, Tanii13. I will post another note here letting everyone know that I've begun uploading everything.

Signed,  
Brittany  
Fae Eyes/ Tanii


End file.
